La Vie en Rose
by NatWizard
Summary: Teddy y Victoire han sido amigos toda la vida. A ella le gusta el color rosa y las princesas. A él, el color azul, y las espadas. A Vicky le gustan las fresas, y Edith Piaf. A Teddy le gusta el arándano…y ver sonreír a Victoire. Para Gui.
1. La Bella Durmiente

**Título**: _La Vie en Rose_.

**Autor**: NatWizard (Natalia Luna)

**Tema**: Harry Potter (Nueva generación)

**Disclaimer**: Los nombres y lugares que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter, la Wikipedia o en entrevistas a Rowling, bueno, son todos suyos. Los demás, son míos.

_**Un regalito a Gui (Sorcieres de la Neige), ya que no pude hacerlo por su cumpleaños. Un beso, y espero que te guste.**_

**Summary**: Teddy y Victoire han sido amigos toda la vida. A ella le gusta el color rosa y las princesas. A él, el color azul, y las espadas. A Vicky le gustan las fresas, y Edith Piaf. A Teddy le gusta el arándano…y ver sonreír a Victoire. Para Gui.

_Perdón por interrumpir antes siquiera de que el fic empiece. Quiero decirles que esta historia, como contraposición a todo lo que vengo escribiendo (y publicando), va a estar narrada en un tono por demás ligero y simple. No hay muchas descripciones, ni tampoco van a ser capítulos muy largos. Tampoco hay una variedad de sinónimos un poco…"extraños", con los que me gusta salpicar mis historias a menudo. De hecho, más bien parecen cuentos. Por eso es K+. Muy simple. Ténganlo en cuenta._

_Sin más dilaciones, "enjoy the fic"._

Capítulo 1

La bella durmiente

La luz del sol se filtraba delicadamente por la cortina de la habitación. Era de un rosa pálido, haciendo gala del color predilecto de la pequeña niña rubia que allí dormía.

Alguien corrió las cortinas. Victoire gruñó en sueños.

–Vicky, cariño, levántate–Dijo Fleur, dulce pero firmemente.

–No quiero hacerlo–Musitó la niña.

–Anda, que iremos a comer a casa de tía Ginny. Tú quieres mucho a tía Ginny.

–Sí, pero más quiero dormir–Dijo la niña, poniéndose la almohada sobre el rostro.

– ¡Oh! –Exclamó Fleur con fingido espanto– ¡Pobre tía Ginny! ¡Se lo diré cuando la vea!

–Pues dile.

–Ha nacido Lily. Es bebé, como Louis. Y como Hugo, lo conocimos el otro día, ¿Recuerdas? Iremos a conocer a Lily. Ahora le diré que no quieres verla tampoco a ella. Pobrecita, es tan pequeña y ya no la quieres.

–No me importa–Respondió con desafío.

–Y también le diré a Teddy que no quieres jugar con él. Pobre Teddy, se pondrá muy triste.

Vicky quitó la almohada de su rostro.

–No se pondrá triste. Me odia. Me lo dijo el domingo, en casa de los abuelos–Afirmó resueltamente.

–Pues a su abuela le dijo otra cosa–Comentó Fleur, como quien no quiere la cosa.

– ¿Qué? –Vicky se sentó sobre la cama– ¿Qué le dijo, mamá?

– ¿Para qué voy a decírtelo? –Dijo Fleur fingiendo desdén– Tú no vas a ir.

–Es que no hay nadie que juegue conmigo–Volvió a enfurruñarse.

–Tienes a tus primos, y a Teddy.

–Teddy me odia.

–No lo creo. A su abuela le dijo otra cosa.

– ¿Qué le dijo a su abuela, mami?

–Si te levantas de la cama, te digo.

Vicky suspiró.

– ¿Si me levanto de la cama me dices?

–Sí, si lo haces, te digo.

La niña frunció el ceño, pero obedeció. Fleur la vistió con una falda violeta oscuro, una camisa blanca con voladitos, y zapatos negros. Era un día cálido, por lo que usaba medias blancas cortas. Le hizo dos coletas de largo pelo rubio.

–Ahora dime, mami. ¿Qué dijo Teddy? –Preguntó mientras tomaba el desayuno, sin aguantarse más de la ansiedad.

–Teddy le dijo a su abuela, quién me lo contó a mí–Explicó Fleur. La niña estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, y la madre acababa de darle una taza con chocolate–, que tú eres su mejor amiga.

Vicky sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿En serio Teddy dijo eso? –Exclamó, radiante.

–Sí, eso dijo–Fleur también sonrió–, si no fuera así no te lo diría.

– ¡Mami! –Se oyó una vocecilla infantil desde lo alto de las escaleras.

–Se ha despertado Dom–Murmuró Fleur, y fue hacia las escaleras.

Bill, aún en pijama, entró en la cocina, con el bebé Louis en brazos. Sonrió al ver a la niña allí.

– ¡Pero mira esto! –Exclamó riendo– ¡Si hasta te has levantado antes que yo! ¿A qué se debe el milagro?

– ¡Teddy dice que soy su mejor amiga! –Anunció la niña con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? –Exclamó Bill con sorpresa, aunque él ya lo sabía– ¡Espectacular!

– ¡Sí! –También celebró Vicky.

Bill rió, y le alborotó las coletas.

– ¿Ya estás lista para ir a comer a casa de tía Ginny?

– ¡Sí! –Volvió a exclamar la niña, riendo, y con bigote de leche con chocolate.

– ¡Muy bien! –El padre la besó en la cabeza–Iré a ver si mamá y Dom ya están listas. Y tendría que vestirme ya. También debería vestirte a ti, Lou, ¿No crees? o mamá se enojará conmigo. Y no queremos ver a mamá enojada.

Al rato reaparecieron en la cocina el padre y la madre con el bebé Louis y la pequeña Dom, pelirroja regordeta de cuatro años.

El viaje en auto a Vicky se le antojó muy largo, demasiado, pero Fleur prefería no viajar con polvos flú hasta que Dom y Louis fuesen mayores.

En casa de los Potter había olor a barbacoa: estaban cocinando hamburguesas, y Vicky se alegró, ya que le encantaban. Ya estaban allí tío Ron y tía Hermione. Lily era una auténtica muñeca de porcelana con pelo rojo. Muy guapa, como su madre, había dicho tío Harry. Y Vicky le dio la razón. Tía Ginny era la favorita de Vicky (Además de tía Gabrielle), y después de presentarle a la bebé le enseñó fotografías de Quidditch muy bonitas; y tía Hermione, que tenía a bebé Hug en brazos, le prometió que después de comer le leería un cuento de hadas muggle muy bonito. Tío Ron estaba con Rosie, de dos años, quién comía un caramelo en secreto. Tío Ron también le dio uno a Vicky, pero les hizo prometer a ella y a Rose que no les contarían a sus mamás que se los había dado antes de comer. Tío Harry se mostró contento de verla, como así el pequeño Jimmy, de cuatro años, la misma edad que Dom, y Al, de dos, como Rosie. Harry le aseguró que Teddy no tardaría en llegar y que se pondría muy contento también. Vicky se desilusionó porque Teddy aún no había llegado, pero las palabras de tío Harry la alegraron.

Andrómeda y Teddy llegaron justo antes de que estuviesen las hamburguesas. El chico traía el pelo verde. Cuando llegó, Albus se apoderó de su pierna, y James comenzó a cotorrearle en un inglés balbuceante y confuso, pero que Teddy pareció entender a la perfección, no así Vicky. No habían pasado ni dos minutos que ya aparecieron los abuelos Weasley, y se hizo todo un lío en la entrada de la casa, de personas que se saludaban, se abrazaban y hablaban, todas a la vez.

Vicky y Teddy, después de los saludos de rigor, se llevaron a los pequeñajos Al y Rosie con ellos al jardín trasero, bajo un árbol. Jimmy y Dom no les hicieron mucho caso: Jimmy quería jugar con _Om_, como llamaba él a Dominique, y no admitía que los primos grandes le robasen su atención. Suficientemente lo había ofendido que Vicky se robase la atención de Teddy…y de que Teddy se robase la de Vicky. Ambos eran sus favoritos y ambos lo olvidaban. Dolido, se llevó a Om para sí mismo, sin querer compartirla en lo más mínimo. Om hablaba en un inglés también casi incomprensible, salvo para sus padres y Vicky, pero ellos dos parecían entenderse perfectamente.

–Mi abuela Memé dijo que en una semana es tu cumpleaños–Le dijo Teddy a Vicky mientras Al y Rosie jugaban con unos juguetes de Jimmy que había traído tía Ginny–. ¿Cuántos cumples?

Vicky, orgullosa, alzó ambas manos mostrando ocho dedos.

–Ocho.

–Son muchos–Concedió Teddy–, aunque no tantos como los míos–Y alzó también ambas manos, mostrando todos los dedos–. Diez años.

–Dos manos completas–Exclamó Vicky con admiración–. Diez.

–Así es–Teddy estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo–. El año que entra iré a Hogwarts.

–A mí me quedan dos–Murmuró Vicky con desaliento.

– ¡Espera, yo ya estaré ahí cuando tú vayas! –Exclamó Teddy, asombrado de su propio descubrimiento.

– ¡Es verdad! –Victoire nunca lo había pensado.

– ¡Entonces nos veremos allí, y seremos amigos!

– ¡Tendremos un amigo en Hogwarts! –Dijo Vicky.

– ¡Estupendo!

–Lo malo de Hogwarts–Comentó Vicky seriamente–, es que si no puedes hacer amigos, pues te quedas muy solo.

–Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos el uno al otro–Dijo Teddy con sencillez.

Sus palabras aliviaron mucho a Vicky. Asunto resuelto.

–Es verdad.

Más tarde llegaron tío Percy y tía Audrey, con Molly, de seis años, dos años menos que Vicky, y Lucy, de cuatro; y tío George y tía Angie, con Freddy, de siete, uno menos que Victoire, y Roxanne, de cuatro, al igual que Lulú.

Comieron las hamburguesas. Sentaron a "los primos mayores" (Dígase los que podían comer por su propia cuenta) en la punta de la mesa. Molly y Fred estaban peleando por el aderezo. En realidad, Molly y Fred peleaban por prácticamente todo. Fred quería portarse mal, y Molly quería hacer caso a todo. Fred se burlaba de Molly y su pelo, o su ropa, o sus gafas, o su lo-que-sea-Molly; Molly se burlaba de Fred y su…bueno, de él mismo. La mayor parte del tiempo, Vicky se ponía de parte de Fred. Tal vez tenía que ver que cuando era pequeña, Molly la mordía. Aún tenía una marca en el brazo. Vicky no recordaba el momento, pero la cicatriz era la prueba. Además, Fred era más divertido.

Después de comer, tía Hermione llamó a todos los niños para leerles un cuento.

– ¿Cómo se llama el cuento, tía? –Preguntó Molly, impaciente.

– "La Bella Durmiente".

Vicky y Molly se miraron, intrigadas. Hermione abrió el libro.

La historia encantó a las niñas, y a los chicos les gustó el momento en el que el príncipe luchaba contra el dragón que escupía fuego.

– ¡Juguemos a la Bella Durmiente! –Propuso Molly con entusiasmo. Los demás primos se mostraron de acuerdo, incluso Fred. Sólo Jimmy, pese a la insistencia de Dom, no quiso jugar. Rosie y Al eran demasiado pequeños– ¡Yo soy…!

–La bruja malvada–La cortó riendo Fred.

– ¡Eres un niño muy malo! –Chilló Molly, golpeándolo en la cabeza. Fred le devolvió el golpe, y al poco rato rodaban por el suelo. Los demás no les hicieron el menor caso. Aquello era normal.

–Hada–Dijo Roxie, y Lulú asintió mostrando conformidad. Al contrario de sus hermanos, las dos primas se llevaban de maravilla. Entraban en el cuarteto de edades compuesto por ellas mismas y Jimmy y Dom, pero estos dos eran bastante reacios a mezclarse con sus dos primas.

–Hada–Repitió Dom, mostrando así su elección de papeles.

– ¡Yo soy el príncipe! –Dijo Teddy, recogiendo una rama del suelo y simulando una espada–. El príncipe azul–Y dicho esto, su cabello se pintó de dicho color.

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó Molly, que ya había dejado de pelear con Fred. Vicky asintió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Yo soy el dragón! –Dijo Fred, gruñendo y corriendo alrededor de ellos.

–Bueno–Molly lo miró con desdén, calándose las gafas con aire adulto–, y la princesa…

–…Vicky, es obvio–Dijo Teddy muy convencido.

Molly frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Y por qué Vicky?

– ¡Dah! ¡Porque es rubia como la del dibujo en la portada del cuento, Molly! –Exclamó Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco, antes de que Teddy pudiera responder.

–Ya sabía–Dijo Molly a la defensiva–. Entonces yo soy hada buena.

–No, la mala–Acotó Fred. Molly alzó la mano para pegarle–. ¿Qué? ¡Ya Lulú, Roxie y Dom son las hadas buenas! Te toca la mala.

– ¡Yo quería ser la buena!

–Eso te pasa por no elegir rápido los papeles.

Y era cierto. Por lo que Molly fue la bruja malvada.

Al poco rato de iniciado el juego, Dom se aburrió de él y se fue a jugar con Jimmy en su escoba de juguete. Lulú y Roxie se quedaron, pero representaron su parte y se fueron también, aburridas. Sólo quedaron entonces Molly, Fred, Teddy y Vicky.

El hada mala Molly embrujó a la princesa Vicky y la sumió en un largo sueño. Vicky se tendió en la suave hierba y cerró los ojos. Luego, la bruja ordenó al dragón Fred que custodiase la entrada del castillo (el espacio entre los dos árboles, en el cual se había tumbado Vicky). Más tarde, el príncipe Teddy y su vara/espada luchó con el dragón hasta matarlo (Fred hizo muchos aspavientos y se retorció en el suelo). Y finalmente…

–El príncipe azul besa a la bella princesa durmiente–Dijo Molly soltando una risita nerviosa. Fred dejó de hacer el dragón moribundo para mirar.

Teddy miró a Victoire. Se había puesto también los ojos azules. La niña estaba tendida en el pasto, iluminada por los rayos del sol que se colaban por el follaje. Se arrodilló junto a ella… y Teddy Lupin presionó sus labios contra los de Vicky Weasley.

A Molly se le cayó la ramita de la mano; A Fred se le abrió la boca. Vicky abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los ahora azules de Teddy. Sonrió.

–Y ahora vivimos felices por siempre… ¿A dónde fueron?

En efecto, sólo Teddy y ella quedaban en el jardín.

–Creo que fueron a la casa–Repuso Teddy.

–Vamos–Dijo Vicky, encogiéndose de hombros. Teddy la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y corrieron hasta la casa.

Se encontraron con unos azorados Molly y Fred, hablando a gritos los dos a la vez.

– ¡Estábamos jugando al juego de la bella durmiente, y pasó…!

– ¡…Teddy tenía una espada, y luchó!

– ¡La bruja hacía un hechizo…!

– ¡…Y Vicky estaba en el piso!

– ¡Ey, ey! –Los cortó tío Harry, alzando las manos– ¡Uno a la vez!

Molly y Fred se miraron.

– ¡Teddy ha besado a Vicky! –Chillaron a coro.

Todos los adultos giraron el rostro para mirar a los dos mencionados.

– ¿Es cierto? –Inquirió Fleur tranquilamente mirando a su hija.

Vicky se encogió de hombros.

–Así dice la historia. Jugamos a la Bella Durmiente. El príncipe azul besa a la bella princesa durmiente. Eso decía el cuento que leyó tía Hermione.

Todos los adultos sonrieron, menos Bill, que parecía desconcertado.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin más contratiempos. Nadie volvió a mencionar el asunto, y los niños pronto lo olvidaron.

_**·~…La vie en rose…~·**_

_¿Merezco un Review?_


	2. Primer día en Hogwarts

**Título**: _La vie en rose_.

**Autor**: NatWizard (Natalia Luna)

**Tema**: Harry Potter (Nueva generación)

**Disclaimer**: Los nombres y lugares que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter, la Wikipedia o en entrevistas a Rowling, bueno, son todos suyos. Los demás, son míos.

**Summary**:

_Gracias por los Reviews! Capítulo dedicado a mi hermanita (:_

Capítulo 2

Primer día en Hogwarts

Cuando un rayo de sol atravesó la cortina de su habitación, despertándola de improviso, Vicky se sintió furiosa. Ella tenía derecho a dormir un par de horas más, todavía tenía mucho sueño. Se dio vuelta en la cama, dando la espalda a la ventana, y estaba ya adormilada de nuevo cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo. Abrió los ojos de repente.

– ¡Me voy a Hogwarts! –Chilló, poniéndose de pie, y al instante tambaleándose por haberse levantado tan de repente. Mareada, volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.

Una despeinada Dominique apareció en el umbral.

– ¿Hoy? –Balbuceó Dom, pasándose los dedos por el cabello pelirrojo, largo hasta el mentón, despeinándoselo aún más.

– ¡Así es! –Victoire se levantó velozmente de la cama en cuanto logró recomponerse, abrió el armario y sacó un bonito vestido rosado.

–No uses eso–Dominique le arrebató la prenda de las manos y la arrojó dentro del armario–. No me gusta.

–Claro que lo voy a usar–La contradijo Vicky, tomándolo de nuevo–. Es bonito, femenino y rosa. Es perfecto.

–No me gusta el rosa–Dom frunció el ceño, y salió de la habitación, ofendida.

Vicky no le hizo el menor caso. Se puso su querido vestido y se cepilló el pelo, haciéndose dos largas coletas, como siempre hacía.

Después del desayuno, los cinco subieron al coche para llegar a la estación. El viaje a Vicky se le antojó una eternidad, estaba más ansiosa que nunca en su vida, sentía el corazón latirle a mil en la garganta y no podía dejar de golpear el suelo del coche con el pie, cosa que estaba poniendo a su madre de los nervios.

–Me quedan cuatro años para ir a Hogwarts–Calculaba Dom muy concentrada–. Jimmy y yo iremos juntos, a la misma casa, Gryffindor. Como papá, y como tío Harry, y tía Ginny, y tía Angie, y tío George, y abuela Molly, y tío Percy, y tía Hermione, y abuelo Arthur, y tío Ron, y tío Charlie, y Teddy…

–Ya entendimos, Dominique–La cortó Vicky de mal talante, apartando al pequeño Louis de tres años, que sentado en medio de las dos hermanas, le estaba tirando del pelo.

– ¿Qué te molesta que esté contando? –Le preguntó Fleur, que no toleraba el mal genio de Vicky. Y eso que surgía muy a menudo. Tal vez fuera porque se parecía mucho al suyo, y no compaginaban.

–Me irrita, no me puedo concentrar–Respondió Vicky.

– ¿Y en qué quieres concentrarte? –Preguntó la madre.

–…–Vicky se quedó sin respuesta–, pues no lo sé, pero lo sabría si Dominique hiciera silencio.

–Si estás alterada por Hogwarts, no tienes porqué tomártelas con tu hermana menor, Victoire. Aprende a ser paciente y equilibrada.

–Eso es de ancianas–Masculló Vicky.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Fleur no había escuchado, pero sospechó que no había sido linda su contestación.

–_ez de anianas_–Dijo Louis muy sonriente, con el cabello color tabaco sobre los ojos.

–Que eso me dices todas las mañanas–Mintió Vicky intentando dominar su inexplicable enfado, sin éxito, al tiempo que miraba severamente a Louis, quien no se dio cuenta de nada.

–Bueno, por algo es–Declaró Fleur, y Vicky prefirió no responder. Temía que se le escapase una palabrota.

En el andén se encontraron a Andrómeda, y a Harry, con Ginny, Jimmy, Al y Lali.

–Qué bonita–Dijo Andrómeda al ver a Vicky bajar del coche–. Como siempre. Teddy se ha ido con sus amigos, a saludarlos. Ve a buscarlo si quieres.

Pero Vicky no se atrevía. Le sonrió a la señora Tonks y negó con la cabeza, nerviosa, atolondrada y asustada de no tener a Teddy allí con ella. Estar juntos en Hogwarts era algo que había prometido que harían.

–No, gracias–Respondió suavemente.

–Siempre tan suave, delicada–Comentó Andrómeda sonriéndole a Victoire.

–Es una niña muy buena, mi Vicky. Cuando quiere, puede serlo–Respondió Fleur acariciando el pelo de su hija.

Dom hizo una mueca. Vicky no había sido muy amable con ella durante el viaje.

–Ah, pequeña–Andrómeda miró a Dominique por primera vez en todo el rato–, ¿Te has cortado el cabello? Te queda muy bonito.

Dom se había cortado el cabello por el mentón el día anterior con un _coiffeur_ muggle, de ese estilo tan francés propio de los buenos estilistas, había dicho Fleur.

–Gracias–Sonrió Dominique, halagada.

– ¡Dom! –Exclamó Jimmy, que al parecer acababa de notar el corte– ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

–Porque me hace calor.

–Pero hoy no hace calor.

–Pero yo tengo calor.

–Pero no hace.

–Pero yo tengo.

–Pero no hace.

–Pero yo tengo.

–Pero…

–Jimmy, deja a Dom en paz–Lo regañó Ginny–. Te queda precioso, Dom. ¡Qué lindo vestido, Vicky!

La aludida agradeció el cumplido y luego miró a Dom con una mirada que parecía decir "te lo dije". Dominique frunció el ceño. Su hermana podía llegar a ser muy odiosa.

En ese momento apareció Teddy, con dos muchachos que a Victoire le parecieron altos, al menos, más que ella. Y eso que Vicky era alta. Bastante para su edad.

– ¡Vicky! –Exclamó Teddy con una gran sonrisa al verla.

Vicky también sonrió, pero los chicos la pusieron nerviosa, y se ruborizó.

Se despidieron para subir al tren, después de que Fleur, Bill, Lou y Dom la abrazasen, y también tía Ginny, y tío Harry, y Andrómeda, y todos se acabaron abrazando con todos, y se hizo un lío de abrazos. Teddy y sus amigos subieron a tren, y Vicky subió tras ellos. Se sentía rara, rodeada de tantos muchachos. Sólo había estado con Teddy y Fred, y porque eran sus primos, o al menos casi. Y además, Fred era más pequeño. Y lo conocía desde que era bebé. Y a Teddy lo mismo, aunque fuera mayor, lo conocía de toda la vida. Pero a estos chicos no los conocía, y le daba mucha vergüenza.

–Kyle, Mike, ella es mi prima, Vicky Weasley–La presentó Teddy a los dos chicos. Vicky intentó sonreír, pero se ruborizó–. Vicky, ellos son Kyle Brown y Mike Bouvier.

–Hola, Vicky–Saludó Kyle, de cabello castaño y ojos dorados. Se parecía a un actor muggle, pero Vicky no recordaba su nombre.

–Hola–Mike tenía el pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Era bonito, o eso le pareció a Vicky. Y mira, que hasta tenía apellido francés.

–Ho-hola–Logró Vicky balbucear apenas. Y los muchachos se desentendieron de ella. Era la primita pequeña de su amigo, no tenía importancia, pensó Vicky. Y se deprimió un poco.

Eran todos de Gryffindor, averiguó después de escuchar un rato la conversación. Tenían trece años, como Teddy. Y empezaron a hablar de música. Y Mike mencionó la música francesa. Dijo que su padre era francés, pero su madre era inglesa. Vicky se metió en la conversación, y dijo que ella era lo mismo, pero al revés. Su mamá era francesa, y su papá era inglés. Mike se sorprendió.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó.

–Sí, de veras–Respondió Vicky–. Por eso me llamo como me llamo.

– ¿Vicky? –Se extrañó Mike–. Vicky no es francés.

–Victoire. Soy Victoire.

– ¿Victoire? ¿Sabes qué? –Exclamó Mike–Yo te diré Vic.

Y Vicky lo pensó. Vic sonaba mucho más maduro que Vicky. Sonrió, un poco olvidada la timidez, y asintió.

–Suena bien.

Mike se mostró satisfecho, y continuó hablando de música. Teddy parecía extrañado.

–A mí me gusta Edith Piaf–Dijo Vicky cuando Mike le preguntó su opinión.

–A mí papá también–Respondió Mike, y luego le contó que su padre era muggle. A Vicky poco le importó. Ambos sonrieron, y se encogieron de hombros. Vicky sintió que había hecho un nuevo amigo.

Kyle no habló mucho; no parecía caerle bien Vicky, pero a la niña no le interesaba Kyle. Teddy estaba con ella, y ahora resultaba que podría encajar en el grupo de Teddy. Hasta podrían llegar a tener un amigo en común. Al bajar del tren, Vicky se sentía contenta.

Como todos habían esperado, sabido e imaginado, Vicky Weasley (La última de la lista, para su desesperación) resultó una Gryffindor hecha y derecha. Se recordó escribir carta a mamá, papá, Dom y Lou para contárselo, y corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor, con Teddy y Mike.

Teddy felicitó a Vicky con un abrazo.

– ¡Bien hecho, Vicky! –Susurró, para después apartarse.

Mike también la felicitó, pero la llamó Vic, no Vicky. Y a Vicky le agradó. La hizo sentir mayor.

Comieron, y siguieron conversando. Luego Vicky se fue a la sala común con el prefecto. Y llegó a su cuarto. Tenía cinco compañeras. Una se llamaba Catherine Brown. Era morena y pecosa, nariz pequeña. Bajita. Sonrió a Vicky, pero a la niña no le pareció una sonrisa amistosa. Por algo está arrugando la nariz, pensó Vicky, incómoda. La otra era rubia. Se llamaba Layla Baker, y era delgada, de ojos verdes. Es guapa, pensó Vicky, pero también la miraba raro. Tal vez lo suyo era paranoia. Una más, pelirroja. Como Molly, Dom, Lali, Lulú y muchas otras mujeres (y hasta hombres) de la familia Weasley. Se llamaba Abigail Ferguson, otra que la miraba raro. Michaela Stevenson tenía el cabello oscuro. Y piel morena, como tía Angie, y Roxie. Pero también miraba raro. Uf, ¿Qué cuernos les pasa? Sólo Florence Samuels, de piel pálida y cabello negro, estaba ajena a esas extrañas miradas, aunque Vicky no se explicaba su porqué.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Layla Baker.

–Soy Vicky. Victoire–Se corrigió–. Victoire Weasley.

Parecieron reconocer el apellido. Se miraron.

– ¿Por qué te peinas así? –Preguntó Layla Baker, ladeando la cabeza, como analizando a Vicky. La timidez afloró. Demasiado. La niña se ruborizó.

– ¿Así cómo? –Alcanzó a balbucear.

–Con dos coletas–Explicó Catherine, y arrugó aún más la nariz.

– ¿Y ése vestidito? –Preguntó Layla, sonriendo con afectación.

–Me lo regaló mi papá–Respondió Vicky, sintiéndose una tonta–. Me gusta. Es lindo.

–Para una niña de siete–Se burló Layla, y Vicky sintió algo feo en el pecho.

_Ni eso, porque Dom lo odia._

– ¿Y qué se supone que deba usar?

Catherine arrugó todavía peor la nariz, y Vicky pensó cómo no se le caía.

–Pues no sé, para empezar, quítate ese peinadito cursi–Vicky sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Su mamá siempre la había peinado así. A ella le parecía bonito. A todos les parecía–. Y ese vestido de muñeca anticuada. ¿No tienes minifaldas?

–Sí–Tartamudeó, y les dio la espalda. Sacó su camisón del baúl, y comenzó a ponérselo. Era rosa también, a lunares negros. Corto, muy corto. Rayando en lo indecoroso, pero ya le iba pequeño.

–Ése si es bonito–Aprobó Catherine, al parecer no se dio cuenta de que Vicky le había dado la espalda para que no notase que estaba a punto de llorar.

Vicky se quitó las coletas, y le cayó la melena muy rubia, más rubia que la de Layla, a mitad de espalda. Sus compañeras cotorreaban, pero Vicky ya no se sentía contenta. Metida en su cama, hasta se preguntó por qué no había ido a Beauxbatons. Y entonces se acordó de Teddy, y se esforzó en pensar en él.

Todas se habían dormido. Todas menos Vicky, que seguía queriendo llorar. Por eso se levantó de la cama, en silencio, se calzó pantuflas, y salió del cuarto. La Sala Común estaba vacía. El reloj marcaba las doce treinta, notó Vicky con los ojos vidriosos. No hay nadie, se dijo. Y se echó a llorar. Primero contuvo los sollozos, en un llanto silencioso, pero al haber comenzado, no pudo parar. Empezó a sollozar abiertamente, tumbada en el sofá. Alguien le tocó la espalda. Vicky se sobresaltó.

– ¿Vicky?

Era Teddy, por supuesto. La niña se secó los ojos con la manta que se había llevado al sofá.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Teddy en verdad se veía preocupado– ¿Extrañas a tus papás?

Vicky negó con la cabeza.

–No es eso–Susurró con voz llorosa.

– ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

Vicky suspiró, y prosiguió a explicarle.

–Ésas chicas, Catherine Brown y Layla Baker, se han burlado de mi peinado y del vestido que me regaló mi papá.

– ¿Y por qué se burlarían? –Teddy no entendía.

–Creen que es de niñas pequeñas.

–Pero si todas ustedes son niñas pequeñas–Se extrañó Teddy. Vicky lo miró feo–. No tienes que dejar que te pasen por encima, Vicky. Siempre se meten con el más débil, y, créeme, no quieres ser la débil. Es muy duro–Dijo muy serio, y Vicky asintió–. Déjalas burlarse, no les hagas caso. Más pequeñas son ellas que hacen esas idioteces. Tú sé cómo eres tú, y ya.

–No, no quiero ser la pequeña Vicky, la que usa coletas, vestiditos rosas y a la que pueden pisotear–Terció con determinación–. Soy Vic, a secas. Ya soy grande, uso minifaldas y delineador.

–Te pones minifaldas y delineador y entre tu padre y yo te encerramos en el desván–Declaró Teddy casi enfadado, y Vicky rió, a pesar de las lágrimas.

–De acuerdo, maquillaje no, por el momento. Pero si quiero dejar de ser la pequeña Vicky. Soy Victoire, y Vic para los amigos.

Teddy frunció el ceño.

–Para mí siempre serás Vicky–Dijo.

–Pero tú no cuentas.

– ¿Qué no soy tu amigo? –Teddy lucía ofendido.

–No, eres más que eso–Se miraron, la chimenea estaba ardiendo. Vicky había hecho una pausa dramática sin darse cuenta–: eres familia. Y para la familia siempre seré Vicky.

–Pero además de familia, soy tu amigo.

–Claro. Eres como Jimmy para Dom: mi primo favorito.

–Tú también eres mi favorita–Se sonrieron. A Teddy se le había puesto el cabello azul, y tenía los ojos oscuros, marrones. Vicky tenía los ojos celestes enrojecidos y húmedos– ¿Quieres un caramelo? –Preguntó Teddy sacando uno del bolsillo. Había roto un momento memorable sin darse cuenta, aunque no importó, pues Vicky tampoco lo había hecho–. Es arándano.

– ¿Tienes fresa?

–Creo que sí. Aquí tienes.

–Gracias.

–No hay por qué.

–Y no hablo del caramelo.

–…–Teddy hizo una pausa, entendiendo lo que Vicky había querido decir, y disfrutó su caramelo–Ya. Entonces yo tampoco.

_**·~…La vie en rose…~·**_

_Cuando la vida no es color de rosa, nada mejor que un Teddy y un buen caramelo de frutilla._

_¿Y qué me dices de un Review?_


	3. Promesa

**Título**: _La vie en rose_.

**Autor**: NatWizard (Natalia Luna)

**Tema**: Harry Potter (Nueva generación)

**Disclaimer**: Los nombres y lugares que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter, la Wikipedia o en entrevistas a Rowling, bueno, son todos suyos. Los demás, son míos.

**El sábado es mi cumpleaños (cof, cof). Si a alguien aquí le importa…en fin, aquí les van Vicky y Teddy. Las quiero.**

Capítulo 3

Promesa

Estaban de vacaciones por las navidades. O al menos, así sería oficialmente al día siguiente.

Vicky dobló un suéter color rosa con cuidado y lo metió dentro del baúl. Luego se lo pensó mejor y volvió a sacarlo, soltando un suspiro. No conseguía decidirse. Por un lado, quería quedarse a pasar esas dos semanas en Hogwarts; pero por el otro, extrañaba muchísimo a todos los que había dejado en la casa. El problema era que también iba a extrañar a los que quedasen en el colegio.

En ese momento entró Catherine Brown en la habitación. Caminó hasta su cama y abrió su baúl, haciendo caso omiso de Vicky, como si no la hubiera notado. Aunque ambas sabían que lo había hecho a propósito.

Catherine guardó sus libros, y abría la puerta para marcharse cuando miró a Vicky con una mueca de sorpresa tan exagerada que en otro momento hubiera dado risa.

– ¡Vic! –Sonrió frunciendo la pequeña nariz pecosa. Vicky contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco– ¡No te había visto!

Vicky le devolvió la sonrisa, esforzándose por arrugar la nariz aún más que Catherine.

–Yo tampoco, Cat–Después de ya dos meses y medio de compartir cuarto, Vicky todavía no entendía por qué Catherine se empecinaba en que la llamasen así: "Cat" significaba "gato" en inglés. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

– ¿Te quedas aquí en las navidades? –Preguntó Catherine.

–Todavía no lo sé–Confesó Vicky con sencillez, mirando indecisa el suéter que ahora descansaba sobre su cama.

–Pues ya deberías intentar hacerlo–Le espetó Catherine, aunque siempre con aquella sonrisa de nariz arrugada y tono supuestamente amable–. El tren sale mañana.

Vicky se enfurruñó. Era cierto que ya lo sabía, pero no por eso le molestaba menos. Y ahora se lo habían recordado. Y justamente lo había hecho Catherine "Cat" Brown.

–Ya lo sé–Aunque Cat le cayera muy mal, Vicky se esforzó en mantener la sonrisa.

Catherine asintió sin dejar de arrugar la nariz y salió de la habitación. Vicky suspiró, y volvió a mirar a su baúl, esta vez con enojo, como si el pobre tuviese la culpa de lo indecisa que estaba. Al no lograr decidirse, sacó su libro favorito, cerró el baúl de un golpe y salió del cuarto con el libro en la mano, pisando fuerte.

Se sentó de modo enojoso en un sofá color rojo oscuro. Arrojó el libro a un lado, y se cruzó de brazos.

–Maldita navidad–Dijo entre dientes, mirándose los zapatos–. Si no existiera, no tendría tantos problemas.

Tomó el libro, y lo abrió de un modo tan agresivo que el movimiento arrancó una de las tapas. Horrorizada, miró la tapa arrancada que tenía en una mano y luego el resto del libro en la otra. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

– ¡Detesto la navidad! –Exclamó con voz llorosa– ¡La detesto! –Y se echó a llorar.

–Eso fue muy Grinch–Vicky se sobresaltó al oír a alguien a su lado, aunque se relajó al notar que se trataba de Teddy. El chico dejó de sonreír al ver sus lágrimas–. ¿Estás llorando, Vicky?

Vicky negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con apuro.

–No. No estoy llorando.

–Mentira–Dijo Teddy. Se sentó a su lado–. ¿Qué te pasa? –Miró el libro en las manos de Vicky– ¿Se rompió?

–No. Sí. Pero no es eso–Balbuceó encogiéndose de hombros–. Todo es culpa de la navidad.

– ¿Por qué? –Teddy alzó las cejas, sin lograr entenderlo, cosa que solía pasarle a menudo cuando Vicky le contaba sus problemas.

– ¡Porque no sé qué hacer! –Chilló muy enojada– ¡Estaba empacando mi suéter, el libro se rompió, y entonces debo decidir si me voy mañana, y…! ¡Y CAT NO ES UN APODO, SIGNIFICA GATO!

Teddy parpadeó repetidas veces.

–Claro…–Teddy asintió, con la sensación de haber entendido menos que antes de que le explicara–. No entiendo.

–Lo que pasa es que no sé si ir a casa por la navidad o no–Vicky hizo un puchero, y cruzó los brazos.

– ¿No quieres ir? –Se contrarió Teddy– ¿Por qué?

Vicky tomó aire para responder, seguramente algo muy convincente, o al menos eso esperaba, pero en el momento en que iba a decirlo se quedó en blanco. Frunció el entrecejo, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos, abriendo y cerrando la boca una y otra vez, aunque sin conseguir decir nada tampoco.

–Claro, eso lo explica todo–Teddy alzó una ceja–. En serio, Vicky, no entiendo nada.

–Es que no sé si ir a casa porque…–Se pasó una mano por el pelo, lacio y suelto en su espalda–porque…porque…–Lo miró, y estuvo a punto de decírselo cuando se arrepintió en el último momento–no sé.

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

–Entonces vas a casa y ya está–Dijo, simplificándolo todo, como sólo él podía hacer.

Sin embargo, para Vicky no era tan simple. Titubeó brevemente antes de decirle:

–Por regresar a casa no soy estúpida, ¿Verdad?

–No–Teddy la miró por un momento, y luego pareció ocurrírsele algo. Frunció el ceño–. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

–Es que Catherine y Layla estaban conversando, y dijeron que ellas se quedaban.

–Y tú dijiste que te ibas a casa y se burlaron de ti–Completó Teddy disgustado–. Ya te dije que no las escuches, Vicky. No valen la pena.

–No, pero…no es eso–Continuó Vicky–. Bueno, sí se burlaron, pero no es sólo eso. Dijeron que era de estúpidas volverse a casa. Y me preguntaron si estabas enojado conmigo.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿A ellas que les importa? –Se enfadó Teddy, y el pelo se le puso de un color rojo, oscuro y furioso.

– ¿O sea que sí estás enojado conmigo? –Se inquietó Vicky.

– ¡No! Pero, ¿Por qué dicen eso?

–Es que ellas dijeron que tú te quedabas, y cuando yo dije que no sabía, dijeron que tú les habías contado y cómo podía ser que a mí no–Vicky lo miró abriendo mucho sus ojos azules–. Y dijeron que tal vez tú estabas enfadado conmigo.

– ¿Después de dos meses y medio molestándote todavía les crees? –Teddy negó con la cabeza, con el pelo todavía rojo oscuro de enojo–. Son unas crías odiosas–Se puso de pie, enfadado.

– ¿A dónde vas? –Se inquietó Vicky.

–A hablar con Brown y Baker–Dijo Teddy.

–No les digas nada–Pidió Vicky.

–Es que no tenían ningún derecho a decírtelo. Tenía que hacerlo yo.

– ¿Decirme? –Repitió Vicky con voz alarmada– ¿Entonces de verdad te vas a quedar? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Murmuró, dolida.

Teddy suspiró, y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, junto a Vicky.

–Es que este año pensé en quedarme en Hogwarts. No es porque no quisiera estar en casa–Añadió antes de que Vicky pudiera decir algo–. Pero Kyle se queda este año, y Mike y yo no queríamos dejarlo solo.

–Claro, Kyle es el hermano mayor de Catherine–Dijo Vicky–. Si ella se queda, él también.

Teddy asintió.

–Supongo que Kyle le habrá contado a su hermanita que quizá yo me quedaba, o tal vez se lo contó Mike a Layla, ya que son primos…–Reflexionó–Y entonces, las dos muy malcriadas, no tuvieron mejor idea que usarlo para hacerte sentir mal.

–Pero…–Vicky frunció el ceño–. ¿Por qué se queda Kyle?

–Porque sus padres están en medio de trámite de divorcio, y sus navidades son un asco–Explicó Teddy–. Así que si Catherine se queda, no es porque sea de estúpidas no hacerlo–Vicky abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada por la información que acababa de recibir–. ¿Querías quedarte sólo para que no te dijeran estúpida, Vicky? –Se sorprendió Teddy–Creía que ya no te importaba lo que dijeran.

–Ya no me importa–Aseguró Vicky. Teddy alzó las cejas–. Bueno, casi que no. Pero no es por eso.

– ¿Entonces?

–Es que… es que… –El rostro de Vicky tomó un color muy parecido al de los tomates–Como prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos en Hogwarts, y tú ibas a quedarte, entonces yo pensé en quedarme también, pero luego pensé en mis papás y en Dom y en los abuelos, y en todos los que están en casa y entonces pensé en ir a casa, pero después volví a pensar en que tú te quedabas aquí, y…

– ¿Ibas a quedarte para no dejarme solo, Vicky? –Preguntó Teddy, sorprendido.

Vicky se miró los zapatos, y sus mejillas pasaron del color del tomate al de las remolachas*.

–Más o menos–Susurró.

Teddy sonrió, y su cabello tomó un bonito color azul cobalto.

–Pues no hace falta–Dijo.

– ¿Vas a casa? –Vicky sonrió.

–Sí.

– ¡Qué bien! Digo–Vicky carraspeó, intentando mostrarse seria–, ¿Y Kyle?

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

–Tiene a Mike, o a alguno de sus amigos del Quidditch. Y además–Añadió tomando las dos partes del libro que Vicky tenía en las manos–, tú eres mi favorita.

–Tú también eres mi primo favorito–Sonrió Vicky–. ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó al ver que Teddy se ponía de pie.

–Creo que Mike se sabe uno de esos trucos de Encantamientos para arreglar cosas–Explicó yendo hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

– ¿Y tú no te lo sabes? –Preguntó Vicky.

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

–Saqué un Desastroso en el último trabajo. Pero no le digas a mi abuela.

Vicky rió en el momento en que Teddy salía por el retrato.

Regresó a la habitación, tomó el suéter que estaba sobre su cama y lo metió en el baúl con decisión. Vicky sonrió. Teddy siempre podía arreglarlo todo.

_**·~…La vie en rose…~·**_

Al otro día hacía mucho frío. Todos decían que nevaría en cualquier momento, que era raro incluso que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Vicky se había puesto un gorro de lana hasta las orejas, y una bufanda. También una campera**, unos pantalones gruesos y unas botas que por dentro eran muy peludas. Su madre le había dicho que venían de Rusia, de las montañas nevadas, esas que nunca sufrían un deshielo. Vicky siempre decía que no era capaz de imaginar tanto frío, pero en ese momento pudo hacerlo a la perfección.

Al menos no tuvo que arrastrar su pesada mochila, la ayudó Brook, el ayudante a guardabosques de Hagrid, ya que él estaba muy mayor. En realidad, en un principio iba a ayudarla Teddy, pero no lo encontró en el tumulto de gente. Supuso que luego aparecería.

Se hizo con un compartimento vacío, y se sentó junto a la ventana, apoyando la mejilla en el frío vidrio, aunque luego la quitó rápidamente, ya que estaba demasiado frío. Se frotó las manos, heladas porque había perdido los guantes.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Vicky miró, y se trataba de Florence Samuels, su compañera de curso, paliducha y de pelo muy negro.

–Perdón–Dijo, al ver que Vicky estaba allí–. Pensé que estaba vacío.

–No pasa nada–Le dijo Vicky antes de que se fuera–. Te puedes quedar.

Florence vaciló un momento, pero al final terminó negando con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes, ya encontraré otro.

–Como quieras–Repuso Vicky alzando las cejas.

Y Florence acababa de cerrar la puerta tras sí cuando la abrió un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos de un color muy similar al del gorro verde manzana en su cabeza.

– ¡Hola, Vic! –Saludó muy sonriente.

– ¡Hola, Mike! –Dijo Vicky devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– ¿Tienes espacio?

– ¡Pues claro! ¡Siéntate!

Mike se quitó el gorro de lana verde manzana mientras ocupaba el asiento al lado de Vicky.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Lay me dijo que tú te quedabas en Hogwarts–Dijo, haciendo alusión a su prima, Layla Baker.

–Sí, lo pensé, pero después decidí que mejor regresaba a casa–Explicó Vicky–. ¿Layla se quedó?

–Sí, con la hermanita de Kyle. Son muy amigas. Son tus compañeras, ¿Cierto?

–Ajá.

–Les pregunté por ti–Mike asintió con satisfacción–. Dicen que son buenas amigas. Tú y ellas.

Vicky frunció el ceño. Qué mentirosas, pensó. Aunque el hecho de que Mike preguntase por ella la hizo sonreír.

–Layla había dicho que tú te quedabas también–Decidió que lo más sensato era cambiar de tema.

–Sí, yo también lo decía–Mike se enfurruñó–. Pero entonces mi madre me envió una carta vociferadora "¡Mañana subirás a ese tren si sabes lo que te conviene!"–La imitó con voz aguda, cosa que hizo reír a Vicky–, y me obligó a ir a casa. Teddy y yo estuvimos como locos armando la mochila en una noche.

– ¿En una noche? –Se extrañó Vicky– ¿Qué él no tenía todo listo?

–No, si él iba a quedarse con Kyle y conmigo–Explicó Mike–. Al menos hasta la tarde. Luego dijo que tenía que regresar a casa. Y cuando preguntamos por qué, dijo que se trataba de una promesa. Le dijimos que lo dejara, pero insistió en que era muy importante. ¿Tú tienes idea de qué sea?

Antes de que Vicky pudiera responder, el mismo Teddy irrumpió en el compartimento.

– ¡Hola, Vicky! –Estaba despeinado y colorado, al parecer había corrido– ¡Te dejaste los guantes en tu habitación! Una tal Florence me dijo que te los diera hoy, en la sala común, pero no te encontré.

– ¡Hola, Teddy! ¡Gracias! –Tomó los guantes, peludos y púrpuras, y se los puso con una gran sonrisa. Se prometió darle las gracias a Florence cuando la viera, por más que no entendiera por qué se había ido tan de repente hacía un rato del compartimento– ¿Estás bien?

–Corrí un poquito–Explicó Teddy, desplomándose en el asiento en frente de Vicky y Mike. Se sacó el gorro, dejando a la vista un cabello color naranja enérgico–. Aquí estabas, desgraciado–Masculló dirigiéndose a Mike–. Te dije que me esperaras.

–No lo iba a hacer eternamente. El tren salía hoy, no en tres semanas.

–Ni que me hubiera tardado tanto.

–Si tú lo dices, Lupin…

–Cállate, Bouvier.

Vicky se acurrucó en el asiento mientras los chicos peleaban, medio en broma y medio en serio, y se preguntó si la promesa de la que había hablado Mike era la misma que ella estaba pensando.

_**·~…La vie en rose…~·**_

_*Remolachas, también conocidas como betarragas._

_**Campera, también conocida como chaqueta, cazadora, o casaca._

_No sé, los regionalismos a veces me dan muchos dolores de cabeza al leer un fic. Por eso se me ocurrió aclarar algunas palabras._

_¿Teddy ha decidido ir a casa por Vicky?_

_¿Un Review?_


	4. Navidad

**Título**: _La vie en rose_.

**Autor**: NatWizard (Natalia Luna)

**Tema**: Harry Potter (Nueva generación)

**Disclaimer**: Los nombres y lugares que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter, la Wikipedia o en entrevistas a Rowling, bueno, son todos suyos. Los demás, son míos.

**Summary**:

Capítulo 4

Navidad

Cuando Vicky abrió los ojos por la mañana, una blanca capa de nieve decoraba su ventana.

Parpadeó, ligeramente adormilada, y casi de inmediato sonrió.

Unos talones repicaron en el suelo de madera al otro lado de la puerta. Vicky alzó su despeinada cabeza de la almohada.

– ¡Ya es navidad! –Dominique, con el corto cabello rojo revuelto y su pijama celeste arrugado, irrumpió en la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe– ¡Feliz navidad! –Miró a Vicky con una gran sonrisa, en la cual faltaba un diente de leche– ¡Feliz navidad, Vicky!

–Fe…fe…fe…feliz navidad, Dom–Respondió Vicky en medio de un bostezo.

– ¡Levántate, levántate! –Dijo Dom, brincando por la habitación– ¡Hay que abrir los regalos!

–Está nevando, ¿Lo has visto? –Vicky se levantó de la cama para caminar hasta la ventana.

–Ajá–Dominique asintió con impaciencia–. ¿Te vistes ya? –La apuró sin dejar de pegar pequeños saltitos.

–Ahora bajo.

Dom volvió a asentir y salió del cuarto de Vicky.

La nieve había hecho recordar a Vicky el frío del día en que habían tomado el tren en Hogwarts para volver a casa en las vacaciones de navidad. Aquel día Vicky en verdad había pensado que nevaría. Había visto a Mike por última vez, e incluso había preguntado por ella a su odiosa prima Layla y a la odiosa Catherine, mejor amiga de ella. Y se había enterado que Teddy había decidido regresar a casa en las vacaciones un día antes de que saliera el tren. La misma tarde en la que había hablado con Vicky. Se preguntaba si ella había tenido que ver en esa decisión, pero no había podido preguntarle: esa semana había sido demasiado ajetreada, y no lo había visto.

Cuando Vicky bajó las escaleras vestida con un grueso suéter de lana encima de los vaqueros, encontró a Dom hurgando afanosamente entre las ramas del árbol navideño, haciendo tintinear las bolas de colores dorado y rojo que lo decoraban.

– ¡Encontré mi paquete! –Exclamó Dom triunfalmente echándose atrás con un paquete muy grande de envoltorio azul celeste metálico en las dos manos– ¡Y ahí está el tuyo, Vicky! –Señaló uno, esta vez envuelto en papel metalizado rosa.

Vicky caminó hasta su regalo retorciéndose un mechón de cabello con aire nervioso. Despegó con cuidado las cintas que cerraban el papel.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Le gritó Dominique, mientras rasgaba brutalmente el envoltorio de su regalo– ¡Así es más rápido!

–Ya lo sé, Dominique–Vicky empleó su tonillo de aire adulto y mandón, lo cual ponía a Dom de los nervios–. Pero el papel podría servirnos en otra ocasión, ¿Sabías? Mira si tenemos que envolver el regalo de alguien, y las tiendas de papel de regalo están cerradas. ¿Qué es lo que haríamos?

–No hay tiendas de papel de regalo, sabelotodo–Dom le sacó la lengua–. Te juro, a veces eres tan rarita.

–Y tú tan salvaje…–Refunfuñó por lo bajo Vicky.

– ¡No soy salvaje!

–Claro que sí.

– ¡No!

–Sí-i-i…–Dijo Vicky, como si estuviera cantando la palabra.

– ¡No, no, y no!

–Como digas–Vicky alzó la cabeza con aire digno. Dominique se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡Eres odiosa!

–No tanto como tú…

– ¡_Maman_!

–Dominique, deja de gritar–Fleur apareció en el rellano con Lou de tres años en brazos, seguida por Bill, que estaba muchísimo más dormido que su esposa e hijo juntos–. Y Victoire, te estoy escuchando. Deja de murmurar por lo bajo, haciendo enojar a tu hermana por tonterías. Es navidad, por Merlín. Feliz navidad.

– ¡Feliz navidad! –Saludó Louis, muy alegre, ajeno a las peleas de sus hermanas.

–Feliz navidad–Respondieron las dos niñas sin tanto entusiasmo.

– ¡Feliz navidad! ¿Qué son esas caras largas? –Bill se agachó para quedar a la altura de las niñas, sentadas en el suelo– ¡Es navidad, pequeñas Weasley! ¿No quieren saber qué regalo tienen, al menos? –Añadió al ver que sus hijas seguían sin sonreír.

–Lo siento–Murmuró Dom–. Feliz navidad, papi. Y sí quiero saber.

–Yo también–Vicky asintió–. Feliz navidad, papá.

Bill sonrió.

– ¡Entonces ábranlos! ¿O quieren una invitación para hacerlo? –Se rió.

Las niñas negaron con la cabeza, y muy sonrientes terminaron de desenvolver sus regalos. Fleur dejó a Louis en el suelo, quién fue correteando hacia el árbol navideño.

–Pero si es…–Dominique abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas–si es… ¡Es una Nimbus! ¡TENGO UNA NIMBUS! –La niña se puso a brincar por la habitación, alzando la escoba como si se tratase de un trofeo de guerra.

– ¿Te gusta…? –Comenzó Fleur, pero Dom no la dejó terminar.

– ¡Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! –Se colgó de la pierna de su padre y luego de su madre, sin soltar la escoba un solo segundo– ¡Jimmy se caerá de culo cuando la vea!

– ¡Dominique! –Exclamó Fleur al tiempo que Bill, Vicky y Lou se reían– ¿Es necesario usar ese lenguaje?

–No–Dom negó con la cabeza–, ¡Pero es cierto!

Fleur soltó un resoplido disconforme.

–Sólo tienes siete años para estar hablando así.

Igualmente Dom no le hacía mucho caso, desfilando con la escoba sin dejar de soltar gritos de victoria que hubieran escandalizado quizá hasta la mismísimo Ron Weasley. Sin embargo, se permitió dejar su danza tribal del Quidditch para husmear el regalo de Vicky.

– ¿Qué le habrán regalado a la princesa Vicky? –Bromeó pispiando sobre el hombro de Vicky.

–Lo que no te importa. Digo, mira por ti misma si quieres, Dom–Añadió al ver la mirada de Fleur–. Perdón, es que estoy nerviosa–Murmuró.

– ¡PERO ÁBRELO, VICKY! –Se impacientó Dominique. Le quitó el paquete de un tirón– ¡Dame eso! –Arrancó el envoltorio sin el menor reparo– ¿Qué es lo que dice?

– ¿Qué? ¡Dámela! –Vicky le arrebató a su hermana la pequeña caja con un dibujo de cámara fotográfica delante. La abrió con una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad, dejando a la vista una bonita cámara de fotos mágica, de esas instantáneas. Contuvo el aliento.

– ¡Es una cámara! –Dom extendió una mano para tocarla, pero Vicky la levantó fuera de su alcance– ¡Quiero verla! –Protestó.

–Se ve con los ojos, no con las manos–Le espetó Vicky mirando el artefacto celosamente–. Y es… es…

– ¡Una cámara!

– ¡Ya sé, Dom! Quise decir que era increíble.

–Ah, bueno. Eso también.

– ¿Te gusta? –Fleur se acercó a su hija con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! ¡Mucho! –Vicky sonrió, para después abrazar a sus dos padres, teniendo cuidado de cerrar bien la caja al volver a meter la cámara dentro– ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

–Te lo has ganado. Las dos. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Lou? –Le preguntó Bill a su hijo con una sonrisa. Louis todavía estaba bajo el árbol navideño, con el cabello rubio pelirrojo, o pelirrojo rubio, despeinado propio del que acaba de despertarse– ¿Dónde está tu regalo?

–No hay–Masculló sin mirar a Bill. En los dos meses que Vicky había estado en Hogwarts, su habla había mejorado mucho–. No hay r…r…rrrrrrregalos para mí–Añadió con la cabeza gacha. La pronunciación de la erre fuerte seguía dándole trabajo. Se le daba mejor en francés, una y mil veces.

–Eso no es cierto…–Bill se arrodilló a su lado, tomando un paquete de papel metálico verde irlandés, que se había camuflado entre las ramas. El rostro de Lou se iluminó con una sonrisa. Vicky, Dom y Fleur se acercaron para mirar– ¿Qué tenemos aquí? A ver qué dice… ¿Qué es lo que dice?

– ¿Qué? –Louis comenzó a impacientarse– ¿Qué dice?

–Déjame ver…–Bill se acercó el paquete a los ojos entrecerrados– "Para…Louis". ¡Eh! –Bill miró a Lou muy sonriente– ¡Pero si era para ti!

– ¿En ser…serrrio?

– ¡Pues claro! ¿Lo quieres? ¿O me lo regalas? La verdad el papel me gusta mucho…

– ¡No, no, papi! ¡Es mío!

–Oh, qué lástima. Tal vez mami me ha comprado algo…

–Mira bajo el árbol, cielo.

–Lo mismo te digo a ti, mi bella flor. No has abierto el tuyo.

Louis rasgó el papel con manitos ansiosas, descubriendo lo que lo había traído loco desde que lo había visto en casa de tío Ron y tía Hermione: Autitos de juguete muggles.

– ¡Es un Ferr…Ferr…Ferr…Ferrari! –Exclamó levantando un cochecito amarillo– ¡Y un Mer…Mercedes!

– ¡Bill! –Fleur, muy sonriente, tenía una cadenita dorada entre las manos– ¡Es precioso!

–Me gusta el reloj–Fue la respuesta de su esposo, para después besarla. Los niños hicieron una mueca de asco.

– ¡Basta! –Exclamó Dom ocultándose tras su escoba.

– ¿Por qué no nos sacas una foto, Vicky? –Le sugirió Fleur señalando la cámara en manos de su hija.

Vicky lo pensó un momento, para después asentir.

– ¡De acuerdo! Acérquense. Un poco más. Mamá, relájate, tu sonrisa parece forzada. Dom, baja la escoba, que no se te ve la cara. Lou, mira aquí. ¡Aquí, Lou! Papá, deja los confites o saldrás con la boca llena. Ahí va. Tres, dos, uno… ¡Sonrían!

–Pero si estás hecha una profesional–Observó Bill mirando la instantánea que había tomado Vicky–. Pero ahora tienes que salir tú.

–El vendedor dijo que tenía un modo de disparador automático–Fleur tomó el manual de la caja y lo hojeó velozmente–. Aquí está: presionas ese botón, y tenemos quince segundos antes de… ¡Dom, no lo presiones ahora…! ¡Corran, corran, pónganse ya!

Vicky se apretujó entre sus dos padres y Dom y, viendo que Lou había quedado muy abajo, lo tomó en brazos.

– ¿Qué has estado comiendo, enano? –Se quejó ante su peso.

Sonrieron para la foto, y el flash encegueció a Vicky por un momento. Levantó la cámara del piso y agarró la fotografía, para después soplarla y sacudirla en el aire. Se veían muy lindos los cinco. Dormidos, desarreglados y apretujados, pero lindos.

–Muy bonita, cielo–Fleur sonrió cuando Vicky le enseñó la fotografía, para después darle un beso en la cabeza.

– ¡Sácame una foto a mí! –Dom se subió a su escoba y posó con aire burlonamente orgulloso.

– ¡No, al Ferr…Ferr…Ferrari!

– ¿Qué tal un desayuno navideño primero y después seguimos con las fotos? –Sugirió Fleur, a lo que los cuatro asintieron muy sonrientes–Dominique, abrígate y ponte zapatos, hace frío. Louis, papá te vestirá. ¿Qué quieren, leche con chocolate?

–Y un café para papá.

–Y un café para papá–Fleur repitió lo dicho por su esposo al tiempo que iba a la cocina–y uno para mamá. Tenemos croissants, y unos confites, si papá no se ha comido todo. Vicky, ¿Me ayudas?

–Sí, mamá–Vicky dejó la cámara en un estante lo suficientemente alto como para que ni Dom ni Lou pudiesen alcanzarla y siguió a su madre a la cocina–. ¿Quieres que prepare unas tostadas?

–De acuerdo. Saca el queso, ¡Oh! Y la mermelada de arándano que nos envió Andrómeda.

El arándano era el sabor favorito de Teddy para todo, por lo que inevitablemente esa mermelada le recordó a él.

– ¿Y la señora Tonks y Teddy irán hoy a la cena en casa de los abuelos? –Preguntó Vicky mientras ponía el frasco de dulce azulado en la mesa.

–Seguro que sí, siempre los invitan. ¿Por qué?

–Es que quiero preguntarle algo–Explicó Vicky sentándose a la mesa.

– ¿Y qué quieres preguntarle? –Preguntó Fleur sentándose frente a Vicky.

Vicky miró hacia atrás, para asegurarse que ni sus hermanos ni su padre estuvieran escuchando. Fleur, al ver este gesto, se interesó aún más en lo que Vicky iba a contarle.

–Teddy no iba a volver a su casa esta navidad–Dijo Vicky muy seriamente. El asunto era muy importante para ella, y por tanto también se volvió así para Fleur.

– ¿No? –Fleur alzó las cejas– ¿Por qué?

–Es que su amigo lo necesitaba, está pasando por un momento difícil–Vicky no quiso decir qué le estaba pasando a Kyle Brown, aunque no por él, sino por Teddy: tal vez era privado, y a Teddy no le hubiera gustado que lo dijera de ser así.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué vino? –Inquirió Fleur.

–Eso es lo que le quería preguntar. Yo…yo también pensaba quedarme en Hogwarts–Vicky se ruborizó. No le había dicho nada a su madre.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Dijo Fleur, cruzándose de brazos.

–Porque…porque…–Vicky tartamudeaba, de lo nerviosa. ¿O era avergonzada? Respiró hondo–Porque Teddy se quedaba, y yo…él y yo…prometí…prometimos…que siempre estaríamos juntos en Hogwarts. Que siempre tendríamos a un amigo–Vicky miró a su madre a los ojos–. Lo hubiera extrañado mucho, mamá. Aunque no era que no los extrañara a ustedes…por eso no me decidía, si me quedaba o me iba–Vicky suspiró–. Y entonces hablé con él, y me dijo que se iba a su casa también. Pero al otro día, en el tren de vuelta a casa, hablé con un amigo, Mike, ¿Recuerdas a Mike? Te hablé de él en mis cartas.

–Creo que sí–Fleur asintió, muy seria y concentrada en lo que Vicky decía.

–Bueno, Mike me dijo que Teddy y él habían estado empacando como locos la noche anterior. Yo había hablado con Teddy el día anterior, y hasta ese día, según Mike, Teddy pensaba quedarse en Hogwarts. Y después de hablar conmigo…decidió que volvía a casa. Mamá… –Vicky la miró con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, repletos de ansiedad– ¿Crees que haya sido…por mí?

Fleur estaba muy sorprendida.

–Bueno…

Y en ese momento entraron Bill, Dom y Lou en la habitación, armando tal jaleo que Fleur se vio obligada (Muy en contra de sus deseos), a ocuparse de otras cosas. Vicky no volvió a mencionar el asunto, y el desayuno transcurrió en un clima festivo y caótico muy agradable.

_**·~…La vie en rose…~·**_

Vicky, Molly, Lou, Dom, Roxie, Lulú y Fred estaban detrás de un sofá, comiendo unos brownies secuestrados por Fred de la reserva de postres (Aún no habían servido la cena, por lo tanto los dulces estaban prohibidos). Vicky les hablaba de Hogwarts.

– ¿Y cómo es la biblioteca? –Preguntó Molly calándose las gafas. Todos se la imaginaban como la primera Weasley en no ir a Gryffindor. Quizá hasta iba a Ravenclaw, como su madre.

–Grande–Vicky se encogió de hombros–. Con muchos libros viejos. Hay algunos nuevos, pero los profesores siempre te mandan a estudiar con los viejos. Creo que no conocen los nuevos, y se sienten más seguros con los viejos.

– ¿Y qué hay del Quidditch? –Preguntó Fred, harto de hablar de libros. Dom también se mostró interesada por la pregunta.

–No sé, todavía no hemos tenido partido–Explicó Vicky–. Pero sí tuve clases de vuelo–Tragó saliva con cierto temor que pasó inadvertido para los demás.

– ¿Y qué tal están? –Fred insistió en el asunto, para disgusto de Vicky.

–No son gran cosa. Tenemos que tratar de estar estables en el aire, pero no es algo que sea fácil–Advirtió a consciencia–. Las clases de Pociones sí son divertidas.

– ¿Qué tiene de divertido mezclar cosas de olor asqueroso en un caldero oxidado? –Fred no lo entendía.

–Yo creo que debe ser muy interesante–Molly defendió la idea de Vicky, aunque Vicky no estaba muy segura si era por ella o sólo por llevarle la contraria a Fred.

–Porque eres muy aburrida–Le soltó Fred, preparándose para pelear.

– ¡Eres muy grosero, Fred Weasley! –El puño de Molly se estampó en la cabeza de su primo.

Vicky rodó los ojos. No era posible mantener una conversación en paz con esos dos.

–Chicos–Tía Angie había entrado en la habitación. Todos escondieron presurosos la evidencia que eran las migas de brownie–. Fred, deja a Molly en paz.

– ¡Ella empieza, mamá!

–Basta–Tía Angie se mostró severa, por lo que Fred se vio obligado a obedecer–. Ha venido tía Ginny. Vengan a saludar.

Vicky se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, y corrió hacia el vestíbulo pasando por delante de tía Angie. Si había llegado tía Ginny, eso significaba que también lo habían hecho tío Harry, y Jimmy, y Al, y Lali, y la señora Tonks, y Teddy.

Teddy tenía un gorro verde oscuro en la cabeza. Le sonrió, y después le señaló un paquete envuelto en papel azul que tenía en una mano.

Entonces todos se saludaron con todos, se repartieron besos de aquí para allá, un abrazo, otro más. Luego Vicky y Teddy se sentaron en el sillón de la otra habitación.

– ¡Feliz navidad, Vicky! –Teddy le tendió el regalo hasta que chocó contra el estómago de Vicky–Para ti.

– ¡Feliz navidad a ti también! Gracias. Creo que Dom tiene el tuyo.

–Sí, aquí lo tengo–Ambos desenvolvieron sus respectivos obsequios–. ¡Ey! ¡Está buenísima! ¡Muchas gracias!

–No hay de qué. Dom la escogió con mi papá. Había un montón de pelotas de Quidditch en la tienda–Vicky ladeó la cabeza al mirar la "pelota de Quidditch" en manos de Teddy.

Teddy se rió.

–Quaffle, Vicky. Quaffle.

–Siempre se me olvida. ¡Pero si está muy bonita! –Vicky sacó la pulsera plateada del paquete y se la abrochó en la muñeca– ¡Gracias, Teddy!

–De nada. También trae un dije–Teddy buscó entre el papel azul de regalo de Vicky y sacó una diminuta florcita color rosa. Con dedos hábiles la prendió a la pulsera–. Ahí está. ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? –Preguntó al ver que Vicky se quedaba mirándola en silencio.

– ¡Obvio que me gusta! –Vicky se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla–Gracias.

Teddy, sorprendido, se tocó el rostro, y el mechón de pelo que sobresalía de su gorro se puso azul.

–Gracias…digo, de nada–Sonrió–. Qué linda–Añadió señalando la cámara fotográfica que Vicky llevaba colgada al cuello.

–Me la regalaron mis papás. ¿Qué te regaló tu abuela?

–Un set de mantenimiento para escobas.

–Tú no tienes escoba–Vicky frunció el ceño.

–Ahora sí, gracias a Harry–Repuso Teddy muy sonriente.

– ¡Qué genial! –Vicky también sonrió.

–Sí. Dom también tiene una, ¿Cierto? –Preguntó Teddy.

–Sí, la vi presumiéndosela a Jimmy–Vicky negó con la cabeza–. Es una presumida.

–Tú le has presumido esa cámara a medio mundo–Observó Teddy ladeando la cabeza.

– ¡No es cierto! –Se enfadó Vicky. Luego se lo pensó mejor– ¿Lo hice?

–Más o menos–Teddy se encogió de hombros–. Lo normal. Yo también presumiría mi escoba si la tuviera aquí. ¿Puedo ver las fotos que sacaste? –Vicky se las mostró–Dom parece muy orgullosa en esa foto con su Nimbus. ¿Lou tiene cochecitos?

–Ese amarillo es su preferido. Una Ferrari–Vicky señaló el autito en mano de su hermanito.

–Vaya. Harry tiene uno azul. Pero no sé cómo se llama. Tienen muchos nombres–Explicó Teddy.

–Ni que lo digas–Hicieron una pausa, en la cual Vicky tomó coraje para preguntarle lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer– ¿Por qué viniste a casa?

– ¿Qué? –Teddy parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta–Porque quería.

–Pero Mike dijo que lo decidiste una tarde antes–Insistió Vicky–. Que hasta ese día te ibas a quedar con Kyle.

– ¿Y por qué Mike te dijo eso? –Preguntó Teddy. Sonaba ligeramente disgustado.

–No es su culpa–Se apresuró a decir Vicky–. No lo hizo a propósito.

Teddy se cruzó de brazos, mirando para otro lado. Vicky se arrepintió de habérselo dicho. Lucía muy enojado.

–Da igual. No era asunto suyo–Le dijo Teddy al fin, y a Vicky no le fue de mucha ayuda.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio. Vicky se miró las manos por un largo rato.

–Está bien si no quieres decirme–Le dijo Vicky después de ese rato de silencio–. No importa. No era para que te enojaras.

Vicky se puso de pie, y luego fue hasta la puerta.

– ¿Qué? No estoy enojado contigo, Vicky–Aseguró Teddy mirándola muy sorprendido–. Sólo me molestó que Mike te dijera eso. Es un chismoso.

– ¿Entonces era mentira o era verdad? –Insistió Vicky acercándose a él.

– ¿Por qué importa? –Dijo Teddy apartando la vista.

Vicky se encogió de hombros.

–No sé–Titubeó–. Capaz yo tenía la culpa.

– ¿La culpa de qué? –Teddy frunció el ceño.

–De que dejaras a Kyle solo–Vicky esquivó la mirada atenta de Teddy y la fijó en la ventana. Estaba nevando–. No es que Kyle me caiga muy bien, pero ya le habías prometido que te quedarías. Y tal vez yo metí la pata y te hice venir.

–Nadie me obligó a venir, Vicky. Yo vine porque quería–Teddy se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta donde estaba Vicky–. Quería venir contigo–Añadió sonriendo ligeramente.

Vicky ladeó la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué?

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

–No sé. Será porque eres mi favorita.

Vicky sonrió.

–Tú también eres mi primo favorito.

Y ninguno dijo más nada. Los dos se limitaron a contemplar la nieve caer desde la ventana.

_**·~…La vie en rose…~·**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews! **_


	5. Consuelo

**Título**: _La vie en rose_.

**Autor**: NatWizard (Natalia Luna)

**Tema**: Harry Potter (Nueva generación)

**Disclaimer**: Los nombres y lugares que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter, la Wikipedia o en entrevistas a Rowling, bueno, son todos suyos. Los demás, son míos.

**Recomiendo escuchar Cry de James Blunt. La letra es muy Soundtrack de este cap.**

Capítulo 5

Consuelo

Era una tarde calurosa de mitad de agosto. Pronto Vicky volvería a Hogwarts para cursar su segundo año. Ya la semana entrante tenía que ir a comprar las cosas que le faltaban al callejón Diagon.

Vicky colocó un mantelito sobre la mesada de la cocina de su casa y cortó el pan en rodajas.

–Teddy, ¿Me pasas la mermelada?

Les habían encomendado a los dos chicos la tarea de preparar los sándwiches. Teddy asintió, y le pasó el frasco con dulce de arándano.

–Gracias. ¿Me pasarías también la de frutilla?

–Claro. ¿Quieres que te corte más pan? –Ofreció Teddy.

–Mm, creo que sí. Somos muchos esta tarde.

Habían organizado una merienda en la playa. Habían invitado a toda la familia: Los Weasley al completo, los Potter, y los Tonks. La señora Tonks había ido un rato antes para ayudar a Fleur con los preparativos. Teddy se había colado, por lo que lo habían puesto a preparar sándwiches con Vicky. Algo que, por otro lado, no parecía molestarle para nada.

– ¿Ya has comprado todas las cosas para Hogwarts? –Preguntó Teddy untando el pan que acaba de cortar con mermelada de arándano.

–Todavía no fuimos al callejón Diagon–Explicó Vicky armando sus sándwiches de mermelada de frutilla con cuidado y metiéndolos en una cesta envueltos en servilletas–. ¿Y tú?

–Creo que voy a llevar los libros de Harry. Él quiso comprarme unos nuevos–Añadió encogiéndose de hombros mientras envolvía los sándwiches en servilletas–, pero los de él tienen anotaciones muy interesantes. Tendrías que leer el de _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_*. Me lo llevé el año pasado, y está muy divertido.

–Ya un día me lo prestarás–Dijo Vicky terminando de guardar los sándwiches.

Teddy sonrió.

–Cuando quieras. ¿Meto estos ahí?

– ¿Son los de arándano?

–Sí.

–De acuerdo. Dámelos.

Se escucharon unos gritos desde fuera de la casa.

– ¡Es que estás celosa!

– ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

– ¡Te pone celosa que yo vaya a Hogwarts y tú no!

– ¡Por lo que me importa!

– ¡No me empujes! ¡Estás loca!

– ¡Ag! ¡Eres tan idiota!

Teddy y Vicky se miraron.

–Fred y Molly–Vicky negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Les abrimos? –Preguntó Teddy saliendo al vestíbulo. Vicky lo siguió.

– ¡…Y te lo juro, Fred, que eres tan pero tan insoportable, que no podría soportarte ni aunque fueras el único primo que tuviera en todo el mundo, y…!

Vicky miró la puerta cerrada con aprensión y luego a Teddy.

–Mejor que lo haga mamá.

Teddy asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo. Espera… –Teddy se lo pensó mejor– ¿Y por dónde salimos?

–Por la puerta trasera–Vicky tomó la canasta con los sándwiches y volvió a entrar en la cocina. Abrió la puerta que estaba junto al horno y salió afuera. Teddy fue tras ella.

El aire tenía olor a sal, como era cotidiano en casa de Vicky. Pese a que era un día muy caluroso, la brisa del mar lo hacía muy agradable. En la parte trasera de la casa, había un par de hamacas y un árbol solitario.

– ¡A que no me alcanzas! –Retó Vicky a Teddy, y luego echó a correr.

– ¡Eres una tramposa, Weasley! –Exclamó Teddy, riendo, para después perseguirla.

En la parte delantera de la casa se habían apelotonado tía Angie y tío George con Fred y Roxie, y tío Percy con tía Audrey junto con Molly y Lulú. Fred y Molly todavía estaban peleándose.

– ¡Y es que te digo, Fred, que te odio tanto….!

– ¡Basta, Molly, por el amor de Merlín! –Exclamó Percy, agobiado por la situación.

– ¡…que no puedo tolerar pisar el mismo suelo que tú…!

–Molly–Audrey miró a su hija sin alterarse–. Tu padre ha dicho "basta".

El efecto fue instantáneo. Los labios de Molly se pegaron como por arte de magia. Lucy soltó una risita, y le cuchicheó algo al oído a Roxanne.

–No se dicen secretos en las reuniones, Lucy–Le dijo Audrey, y Lulú también guardó silencio.

Más tarde llegaron los Potter; tía Ginny había embadurnado a los niños con bloqueador solar. Jimmy lucía enfadado, hasta que Dom lo invitó a montar su escoba, a lo que el niño aceptó encantado.

– ¡No vuelen demasiado alto! –Exclamó Fleur, que acababa de acercarse–Bill, por favor, mira lo que están haciendo.

Bill asintió, y se llevó a Harry, Percy y George con él. Fred, ansioso por alejarse de la furiosa Molly, siguió a su padre muy apurado.

– ¿No crees que es algo pequeña para tener una escoba? –Le comentó Audrey mirando casi con miedo a los dos niños montados en la escoba haciendo recorridos ciertamente erráticos.

– ¡No! –Ginny fue la que respondió, muy sonriente–Mis hermanos no me dejaban usar la escoba a los ocho. En realidad, no me dejaron nunca. Yo la agarraba a escondidas. Y nunca me pasó nada–Les guiñó un ojo–. Y ya les digo, Dominique lo hace mucho mejor que yo cuando tenía su edad.

–Yo también vuelo desde niña–Dijo Angelina, mostrándose de acuerdo con Ginny–. No pasa nada, en serio.

Fleur se encogió de hombros.

–A Dom siempre le gustó todo el asunto del Quidditch. Con Bill lo discutimos mucho, pero al final decidimos que sí. Esa escoba la hace muy feliz… ¿Por qué no le han comprado una a James? –Le preguntó a Ginny.

–Porque últimamente se está pasando de listo–Respondió cruzándose de brazos–. Anda en plan respondón. Es un mal ejemplo para Albus y Lily. Y con Harry ya lo dijimos: sin modales, no hay escoba. De todas formas, usa la de Teddy–Sonrió, negando con la cabeza–. Pero al menos no tiene el gusto de tener una propia. Tendrá que cambiar su actitud, y veremos qué pasa.

–Hablando de Teddy…–Fleur miró alrededor, buscándolo– ¿Dónde está? Vicky y él iban a traer los sándwiches.

–Traje las bebidas–Andrómeda se detuvo junto a las mujeres con un par de jarras llenas de jugo flotando a su lado.

– ¿Has visto a Teddy? –Le preguntó Fleur.

–Está allá, en el agua, con Vicky.

Miraron hacia donde Andrómeda había señalado. Vicky, con un sándwich en la mano y el agua hasta las rodillas de los arremangados vaqueros, se reía mientras Teddy, también riendo, se repartía entre salpicarle agua a Vicky y comerse su propio sándwich. Su pelo estaba de un alegre amarillo.

Andrómeda le echó a Fleur una mirada de esas que no necesitan explicación alguna. Luego sonrió y se fue hasta las mesas que habían instalado, seguida por sus jarras de jugo flotantes.

–Bueno, iré a sacar las tartas del coche–Dijo Ginny alegremente, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta. Aunque lo cierto era que todas lo habían hecho –, ¿Me ayudarían?

Angelina y Audrey asintieron muy sonrientes. Fleur les echó una nueva mirada a Vicky y a Teddy, y luego siguió a las tres mujeres hasta el auto de Ginny.

_**·~…La vie en rose…~·**_

Vicky afianzó los dedos de los pies en la arena, y se cubrió el rostro justo a tiempo para que el agua que le había arrojado Teddy no la salpicase en la cara.

– ¡Ya! –Exclamó Vicky entre risas, terminando por arrojar su sándwich de mermelada, arenoso e incomible, al agua– ¡Detente! –Se alisó la arrugada y empapada camiseta, echándose el pelo para atrás–Vamos, que recién mi mamá nos estaba mirando raro. Creo que quería que vayamos a saludar.

–Bueno–Teddy asintió, y Vicky empezó a alejarse del agua, dándole la espalda.

Sin embargo, Teddy no se quedó satisfecho sin la victoria. Aprovechando que Vicky se encontraba desprevenida, la tomó por las muñecas, la giró y la arrojó sin piedad al agua.

Vicky, sorprendida y medio atragantada de agua salada, sacó la cabeza con todo el pelo espachurrado y lleno de arena, dando manotazos sin ton ni son. Alzó la vista, y se topó con el rostro de Teddy, que no dejaba de reírse. Vicky tomó impulso y se arrojó sobre Teddy tan rápido como pudo, jalándolo por la camisa de modo que Teddy acabó cayendo al agua, sobre Vicky. Quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

El pelo de Teddy se había puesto violeta oscuro. Al parecer Vicky lo había tomado desprevenido.

– ¿No puedes dejarme ganar una sola vez, Vicky? –Le preguntó Teddy en un tono de broma que a Vicky no le pareció muy convincente. Tomó la mano de Victoire de modo que soltase su camiseta y se puso de pie con dificultad. Le ofreció una mano, la cual Vicky tomó con una sonrisa burlona.

–Ya no soy tan pequeña como crees, Teddy–Repuso, y por alguna razón su respuesta pareció sorprenderlo demasiado–. No pienso ponértelo fácil nunca.

Teddy la miró con una expresión quizá hasta asustada.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Vicky no entendió por qué usaba ese tono tan serio.

–De nosotros, ¿Cierto? –Teddy palideció, y el color púrpura de su cabello se puso más oscuro– De todo esto de las competencias. ¿Qué te pasa?

Teddy sacudió la cabeza, y su cabello pasó súbitamente a un tranquilo color amarillo pálido.

–Nada.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, oyendo el vaivén de las olas y sintiendo el sol picando en la piel. No era un silencio incómodo. Jamás había tenido un silencio incómodo en presencia de Teddy.

– ¿Quieres? –Teddy rompió el silencio, tomando del agua un trozo de sándwich flotante y metiéndoselo a Vicky bajo la nariz.

– ¡Qué asco, no! –Vicky se rió al apartarlo de un manotazo–Le diré a mi mami que me estás molestando–Añadió fingiendo hablar con voz nasal y forzada, imitando a Catherine Brown, su odiosa compañera de cuarto–. Y mi papi te dará una paliza, niño malo.

Sin embargo, Teddy no rió, como hubiera hecho otras veces. Se quedó con los ojos fijos en la inmensidad del mar, sin soltar palabra alguna.

–Das mucha envidia–Le soltó al fin. Su cabello había vuelto a adoptar un color violeta, pero esta vez era mucho, mucho más oscuro.

–Es lindo tener una playa al lado de casa, es verdad–Vicky se encogió de hombros, interpretando que Teddy se refería al lugar dónde vivía–. Aunque sólo se aprovecha en verano–Continuó al ver que Teddy no añadía nada más–. En invierno mi casa es mucho más fría que cualquiera que haya conocido, de verdad.

–Me gusta el verano–Dijo Teddy sin mirarla, todavía con los ojos fijos en el horizonte.

–A mí también–Dijo Vicky alegremente–. Hay mucho sol, y podemos meternos al agua. Y papá tiene vacaciones, así que podemos ir a Francia, a ver a mis abuelos, y a mis tíos, y a mis primos, y además podemos ir a casa de los abuelos de aquí, los Weasley–Vicky frunció el ceño ante el mutismo del chico–. Teddy… ¿Estás bien?

Teddy se giró para mirarla, con una sonrisa que desentonaba demasiado con el púrpura apagado de su pelo.

–Sí.

– ¿Seguro?

–Seguro.

Vicky ladeó la cabeza, analizando si su mirada estaba de acuerdo con su respuesta. Sin embargo, Teddy no le dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo; le dio un empujón que la derribó en el agua otra vez. Vicky sacó la cabeza, boqueando como un pez, justo para ver las piernas de Teddy alejándose corriendo por la playa.

– ¡Ven aquí, Teddy Lupin! –Chilló, poniéndose de pie apresuradamente y corriendo tras él.

Cuando Vicky y Teddy llegaron junto al grupo familiar recién habían llegado los abuelos Weasley, y ahí nomás tío Ron con Rosie junto con Hug y tía Hermione, esta última despotricando algo sobre un auto averiado. Vicky y Teddy saludaron a todos los que se habían olvidado, y tomaron asiento a la mesa, empapados y sin dejar de reírse, aunque a Vicky se le hizo que Teddy lucía preocupado por algo, aunque no supo decir qué era.

Había tartas de melaza, de fresa, de arándano y de manzana; un par de los sándwiches de Vicky y Teddy, tan amojosados y llenos de arena que nadie quiso tocarlos; unas galletas con y sin chispas de chocolate; jugo de manzana, naranja, y limonada; café, té y leche con chocolate; unas magdalenas, rellenas y cubiertas de glaseado; y otras variedades de golosinas que eran la delicia de los niños (Y por qué no decirlo, también de los adultos).

Pasaron una tarde muy divertida. Vicky rió mucho, comió mucho y vio a sus familiares hacer muchas payasadas. Sin embargo, Teddy seguía callado. Y Vicky lo conocía demasiado bien. Por lo que decidió hacer algo para poder quedarse a solas con él y poder sacarse la intriga y, claro está, el pinchazo de preocupación que tenía en el pecho.

–Quiero tomar una foto–Dijo Vicky pretendiendo sonar casual–. Teddy, ¿Me acompañas a buscar la cámara a mi cuarto?

Teddy asintió, con una sonrisa que a Vicky se le hizo ciertamente forzada. Su pelo seguía de ese violeta opaco tan extraño. Teddy era de los colores vivos.

Vicky no quiso decirle nada mientras caminaban descalzos sobre la hierba, ni cuando entraron en la casa, o cuando subieron las escaleras. Decidió esperar a que estuvieran ya en su habitación, ambos quietos. Necesitaba verle la cara a Teddy mientras hablaba. Tomó la cámara fotográfica de la repisa donde la dejaba siempre y se giró para encarar a Teddy, que estaba jugueteando con una fotografía enmarcada.

–Esta me gusta mucho–Dijo.

–Es la de esta navidad–Dijo Vicky parándose detrás de él para poder ver la foto–. Estamos todos despeinados, recién nos levantábamos.

–Tú ya estabas vestida–Observó Teddy–. Casi ni se te ve, Lou te está tapando.

–Lo levanté para que se lo viera mejor–Explicó Vicky, intentando armar la pregunta que quería hacerle a Teddy en su cabeza.

–No hay fotos tuyas–Comentó Teddy mirando a su alrededor–. ¿Por qué no?

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Vicky lo soltó sin rodeos. No tenía nada que aparentar frente a Teddy, y en verdad quería saberlo.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Teddy con sorpresa.

–Has estado raro desde que hablamos en el agua. Y no finjas que no, porque lo he notado–Añadió Vicky en un tono autoritario. Teddy esquivó su mirada.

–Eres muy observadora–Dijo.

–O es que te conozco demasiado. Dime qué te pasa–Insistió Vicky al ver que él no decía nada–. Puedes decírmelo. Soy tu prima. Somos familia.

Teddy se miró los pies.

–No, no lo somos–Dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible. Vicky retrocedió involuntariamente.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Dijo también en voz muy baja.

Teddy le dio la espalda.

–No importa–Suspiró, y se pasó una mano por el pelo–Yo…lo siento, Vicky. No debí decirte eso. Perdona.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Insistió Vicky.

–No lo decía en serio, ¿Sí? No pongas esa cara. No pasa nada.

–Teddy, seré más pequeña que tú pero no soy idiota–Vicky se cruzó de brazos–. Acabas de decir algo muy horrible, y no me vengas con que fue una broma porque no tienes cara de estar bromeando. Dime por qué lo dijiste.

–Vicky, en serio, no pasa nada–Teddy la miró a los ojos, y Vicky supo que mentía. Volvió a suspirar–. No es contigo, es…se trata de mí. Quisiera estar solo, ¿Sí?

–Pero…–Balbuceó Vicky, mas Teddy ya había bajado las escaleras.

Sin embargo, Vicky no iba a dejar que se fuera así, no después de lo que había dicho. Se colgó la cámara al cuello en un gesto automático y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

Vicky oyó el golpe de la puerta trasera al cerrarse. La abrió y se encontró a Teddy de pie bajo el árbol, de espaldas a ella. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado tras de sí.

Dio un paso sobre la hierba. Titubeó al mirarle la espalda, el húmedo cabello violeta oscuro, las manos muy apretadas en dos puños.

–Teddy…

Teddy dio un respingo al oírla a sus espaldas.

– ¿Por qué…? –A Vicky el corazón le dio un vuelco al notar que Teddy sollozaba. Contuvo el aliento– ¿Estás llorando?

Teddy no respondió. Vicky vaciló. No sabía muy bien qué decirle sin que sonara extraño. Nunca se había imaginado en una situación así, al menos con Teddy.

El silencio se estaba haciendo inaguantable. Vicky se mordió el labio. Tal vez Teddy quería estar solo. Y tal vez en verdad no se trataba de ella. Tal vez era algo de Teddy, y sólo de Teddy, que no quería compartir con nadie. Ni siquiera con ella.

Vicky se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y le dio la espalda para caminar hacia la casa.

–Estaba pensando…–Vicky se detuvo en seco al oír la voz quebrada de Teddy–Estaba pensando, cuando los miraba a todos ustedes…qué se sentirá tener una familia.

–No digas eso–Vicky comenzó a caminar hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos–. Tú tienes una familia.

–No es verdad–Teddy soltó un sollozo–. No tengo nada.

–Eso no es verdad…–Susurró Vicky, deteniéndose justo detrás de su espalda.

– No puedes entenderlo. Tú tienes familia.

–Tú también. Teddy…

–Mis padres están muertos.

Se hizo un silencio muy feo, de esos que pueden hacer mucho daño si no se terminan pronto. Jamás hablaban de eso.

–Yo…yo lo sé, pero…tienes a tu abuela–Le recordó Vicky tartamudeando–. Tienes a tío Harry. Tienes…

–Tú tienes padres–La interrumpió Teddy. Vicky se quedó sin habla–. Tienes hermanos. Tienes tíos, tienes primos.

–También son tuyos.

–No, Vicky.

–Sí, nos tienes a todos–Vicky le puso una mano en el brazo con suavidad–. Me tienes a mí.

– ¡Es mentira! –Teddy se giró para gritarle en la cara, y Vicky se asustó mucho. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por el rostro de Teddy, y pronto inundaron también los ojos de Victoire– ¡Tus padres no son mis tíos, ni tus tíos son mis tíos, ni tus primos los míos! –El pelo de Teddy estaba de un negro sin brillo– ¡Tú no eres mi prima!

Y al mirarlo a los ojos, Vicky supo que Teddy lo decía de verdad.

–Pero te quiero como si lo fueras–Murmuró Vicky con la voz rota–. Todos te queremos como si lo fueras.

Vicky tragó saliva, y se echó a llorar, sin dejar de mirar los ahora muy oscuros ojos de Teddy.

–Vicky, lo siento mucho…– Teddy abrió mucho los ojos al ver que estaba llorando.

–Eres mi primo porque te quiero–Dijo Vicky sin hacer caso de sus palabras–. Es lo único que importa. ¿Qué, te piensas que estamos todos aquí sólo porque tenemos el mismo apellido? Estamos aquí porque nos queremos. Eso es una familia, Teddy: gente que se quiere. Y yo te quiero. ¿Tú me quieres?

–Sí, pero…

– ¿Pero qué?

–Es que…–Teddy esquivó su mirada–Cuando estábamos hoy en el agua, y tú me hablaste de tus padres, de tus primos, y de tus abuelos y tíos en Francia, y yo…yo no tengo nada, Vicky.

–Deja de decir eso. Tu abuela te ama más que a nadie en el mundo. Tío Harry sólo habla maravillas de ti. Y…

–Ya lo sé, Vicky. Yo también los quiero.

– ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema?

–Tú no te das cuenta, pero…no tengo padres.

–Sí que me doy cuenta.

–No entiendes lo que se siente.

–Es cierto: no puedo saber lo que sientes–Reconoció Vicky–. Pero tú si tienes padres. Los he visto en fotos, y me han hablado de ellos un millón de veces. Y te amaban–Teddy hizo una mueca, y se miró los pies descalzos–. Te amaban, Teddy–Repitió Vicky tomándolo del brazo para que la mirara a la cara–. Y todavía te aman. Y sé que siempre están contigo, y siempre están cuidándote. Y sé que están muy orgullosos de ti.

Los oscuros ojos de Teddy brillaban por las lágrimas. Se miraron un momento, un instante pequeño a los ojos, en silencio.

Entonces Vicky entendió que no iba a haber respuesta alguna. No hacían falta las palabras.

– ¿De veras quieres estar solo?

–No–Murmuró–. Quédate conmigo.

Vicky no dijo nada; dio un paso hacia Teddy, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y lo abrazó. Teddy la apretó muy fuerte entre sus brazos.

Vicky escondió el rostro en el pecho de Teddy.

–No iré a ninguna parte–Dijo también en voz muy baja.

La brisa del verano, la brisa del mar les acariciaba la piel. Y las lágrimas compartidas eran el consuelo que Teddy tanto necesitaba. Sólo hacía falta Victoire.

_**·~…La vie en rose…~·**_

_Pobre Teddy. Aunque nunca estará solo: tiene a Vicky._

_*Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos y sus anotaciones (Escritas por Harry y Ron) en serio son muy divertidas._

_Gracias por sus Reviews! El primer capi emotivo hasta la fecha. ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Y si me lo decís en un Review :D?_


	6. Reemplazada

**Título**: _La vie en rose_.

**Autor**: NatWizard (Natalia Luna)

**Tema**: Harry Potter (Nueva generación)

**Disclaimer**: Los nombres y lugares que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter, la Wikipedia o en entrevistas a Rowling, bueno, son todos suyos. Los demás, son míos.

Capítulo 6

Reemplazada

Vicky tenía tanto sueño que por poco se volcó encima la taza de chocolate caliente del desayuno.

–Vic, se te cayó la tostada–Le dijo Mike. Él, Teddy y Kyle Brown acababan de sentarse en frente de ella.

Vicky se miró la túnica: la tostada untada con mucha mermelada de frutilla se le había embadurnado en la ropa.

–Oh, no…–Se lamentó Vicky, tomando una servilleta y comenzando a frotarse la túnica, aunque sólo consiguió empeorar la mancha.

–Déjame, te ayudo–Mike sacó la varita del bolsillo y murmuró un hechizo que Vicky no conocía. Su ropa pronto estuvo limpia.

–Gracias, Mike–Vicky sonrió ampliamente.

–De nada.

–Lo sabes todo–Le dijo Teddy a su amigo rodando los ojos–. Sacó un Extraordinario en Encantamientos–Le explicó a Vicky abriendo mucho los ojos–. ¡Eso no es posible! ¡No para un humano!

–Lo mismo digo por ti y Transformaciones–Le dijo Mike a Teddy con seriedad–. La profe te adora.

–Es un talento natural–Bromeó Teddy, haciendo alusión a su condición de metamorfomago. Vicky se rió.

–Mira, allá está Lay, con tu hermanita, Kyle–Comentó Mike, agitando la mano alegremente hacia las dos chicas.

A lo lejos, Layla Baker y Catherine Brown saludaron a los chicos con amplias sonrisas, y luego también a Vicky. Como si fuéramos las mejores amigas del universo, pensó Vicky con desagrado, aunque las saludó de todas formas, todo fuera por no incomodar a los chicos.

Qué va, por no incomodar a Mike, que era primo de Layla. De acuerdo, Kyle era hermano de Catherine, pero como si a Vicky le fuese a importar Kyle. Mike Bouvier siempre había sido muy amable con Vicky. Kyle Brown parecía odiarla. Y en cuanto a Teddy…bueno, a Teddy Catherine y Layla le daban igual. Además Teddy era su primo.

–Veo a Catherine todos los días, ¿No es idiota que la salude? –Le soltó Kyle a Mike con acritud.

–También me ves a mí todos los días, y más te vale que me saludes–Respondió Mike entrecerrando los ojos con falso enfado.

–Da igual. ¿Me acompañarán a las prácticas de Quidditch? –Preguntó Kyle encogiéndose de hombros. La pregunta, advirtió Vicky, iba dirigida para todos, aunque era obvio que no tenía la menor gana de que Vicky fuera. Nunca se habían llevado bien.

–Obvio que sí–Dijo Mike muy sonriente.

–Lo siento, no puedo–Explicó Teddy haciendo una mueca de disculpa–. Vicky y yo tenemos tarde de estudio.

Vicky asintió muy sonriente, pero miró a Kyle llena de curiosidad.

– ¿Has entrado en el equipo? –Pese a que Kyle le caía muy mal, Vicky no había podido resistirse a preguntarle.

–Sí–Kyle alzó el mentón, muy pagado de sí mismo. Vicky pensó que si no fuera tan odioso, hasta Kyle le parecería lindo, con el pelo castaño cobrizo y los ojos dorados. Tenía cierto aire a Ashton Kutcher–. ¿Tú vuelas?

Vicky sintió un ardor en el cuello.

–No.

– ¿Por qué?

–No me gusta.

– ¿Por qué no? –Kyle estaba insistiendo con un tema que para Vicky resultaba personal y grosero.

–Porque no.

–Siempre hay un por qué.

–Kyle–Teddy intervino justo en el momento en que el ardor que Vicky había sentido en el cuello subía hasta sus mejillas–, deja a Vicky en paz.

–Si no se lo aguanta…–Kyle se encogió de hombros, y miró hacia donde estaba sentada su hermana menor–Mejor me voy. Catherine buscará una excusa y vendrá aquí como si quisiera hablar conmigo cuando en realidad…–Miró a Teddy y a Mike. Luego negó con la cabeza–No importa. Nos vemos para la práctica.

Vicky le contempló la espalda cuando salió del Gran Comedor y pensó que Kyle Brown no le gustaría nunca, era demasiado desagradable para ser lindo. Y también pensó, con cierto enfado, que no había conseguido nada al haberse marchado, ya que pronto Catherine Brown y Layla Baker estuvieron sentadas una a cada lado de Teddy.

–Hola, chicos–Layla había hablado, sin dejar de sonreír. Se había recogido el cabello rubio en una coleta al costado de su cabeza.

– ¡Hola! ¿Han visto a mi hermano? –Preguntó Catherine también muy sonriente.

Vicky puso los ojos en blanco mirando su tostada.

–Se acaba de ir–Le explicó Mike amablemente.

–Oh, qué pena– Dijo Catherine– ¿Irás a la práctica, Mike?

–Creo que sí, si logro terminar el trabajo de Transformaciones. Me está costando horrores.

Vicky sonrió ante su respuesta.

–Oh–Catherine miró a Vicky. Le sonrió arrugando la nariz– ¿Tú irás?

–No. No me gusta mucho el Quidditch–Respondió Vicky también sonriéndole con la nariz arrugada–Además, Teddy prometió que me ayudaría con la tarea y…

–Claro, sí–Catherine ni siquiera pareció escuchar la respuesta. Se tomó un mechón de pelo castaño y lo hizo girar juguetonamente entre los dedos. Vicky sintió náuseas–. ¿Irás a la práctica, Teddy? –Parpadeó tantas veces que Vicky se preguntó cómo hacía para ver con claridad al confundido muchacho que tenía enfrente.

El cabello de Teddy se puso color rojo, como así sus mejillas.

–Ehm…esto…creo que…

Catherine volvió a hacerle ojitos.

– ¿Sí?

Vicky alzó las cejas, expectante. Teddy sólo se trababa con las palabras cuando estaba demasiado nervioso, eso Vicky lo sabía muy bien. ¿Y qué tan nervioso podía ponerlo una niña de doce?

– ¿Tú… tú irás? –Le preguntó Teddy tartamudeando.

Catherine sonrió lentamente. Vicky se fijó en que Catherine se había puesto la falda reglamentaria del año anterior, la que le quedaba muy pequeña, al igual que Layla.

–Sólo si tú vas–Dijo Catherine hablando _muuuy_ lento, y en un tono _muuuy_ grave.

Vicky miró a Layla y a Mike, que parecían entender mucho más que ella misma. Frunció el ceño, confundida y molesta por no poder comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Teddy tragó saliva.

–C-creo que…–Carraspeó–Creo que iré.

– ¡Fabuloso! Nos vemos esta tarde, entonces–Catherine le guiñó un ojo, le tiró un beso, tomó a Layla del brazo y se la llevó entre risitas.

Vicky miró al atontado y rojo Teddy con el ceño muy apretado.

–Teddy.

– ¿Uhm?

–Acabas de decirle a Catherine que irás a la práctica de Quidditch. Y ya le habías dicho a Kyle que no irías, porque _prometiste_ que me ayudarías con la tarea esta tarde–Vicky alzó una ceja, esperando una explicación razonable–. Tengo el examen de Encantamientos en tres días, y a ti no te falta mucho más. Ninguno de los dos es demasiado bueno con esta asignatura, y ahora… ¿Qué piensas hacer? Teddy, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Teddy fijó sus ojos en ella, pero era como si no la viera en realidad.

–Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?

Vicky apretó la mandíbula, y esta vez su rostro se puso rojo por el enojo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle a Teddy lo que en verdad quería decirle, Mike intervino:

–Yo puedo ayudarte con la tarea de Encantamientos–Se ofreció. Vicky lo miró entre todavía enojada y agradecida–. Podrías ir conmigo a la práctica de Gryffindor y luego nos vamos a la biblioteca, ¿Qué te parece?

Vicky se lo pensó un momento. Con lo que duraba la práctica perdería varias horas de estudio. Pero de todas formas, no podría hacerlo sola ni por casualidad. Y ni que estudiar le gustara tanto. Definitivamente, no le gustaba ni la mitad de lo que le gustaba estar con Mike.

–Está bien–Dijo Vicky sonriéndole a Mike–. ¿Tienes idea de qué cuernos le pasa? –Añadió poniéndose seria al mirar a Teddy, que seguía con los ojos fijos en la puerta por la cual habían salido Layla Baker y Catherine Brown.

Mike sonrió con burla al mirar al atontado Teddy.

–Quedó en ir a la práctica con una chica linda. Es lo más parecido a una cita que haya tenido.

Vicky abrió mucho sus ojos azules al mirar a Mike.

– ¿Cita? ¿Chica linda? –Frunció el ceño– ¿Catherine te parece linda?

Mike se encogió de hombros.

–A Teddy sí.

–Pero si siempre dijo que ella y Layla eran…–Le echó a Mike una ojeada rápida, dándose cuenta de que era el primo de la segunda. Vicky carraspeó–esto, que eran _amables_, pero nunca que Cat fuera linda especialmente.

–La gente cambia de opinión–Mike sonrió al mirar a Vicky–. Sería mejor que fueras a clase, Vic.

–Sí, mejor–Le echó una mirada entre molesta y extrañada a Teddy al ponerse de pie–. Si llego tarde, la profe me mata. Tenemos clase, Lupin–Vicky pasó junto a Teddy, dándole un empujón con el hombro que pareció devolverlo a la realidad.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Teddy mirándola confuso–Vicky, ¿A dónde vas? –Miró a Mike con el cabello todavía algo rojizo– ¿Por qué me llama "Lupin"?

–Uno debe cumplir lo que promete–Dijo Mike como quién no quiere la cosa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no cumplí? –Preguntó Teddy sin entenderlo, mirando a Vicky alejarse dando pisadas fuertes hacia la puerta.

–Prometiste que la ayudarías a estudiar Encantamientos, Teddy. Yo estaba ahí.

– ¿Y qué hay con eso? –Teddy no lo entendía. Mike puso los ojos en blanco.

–Que era hoy. _Hoy_–Añadió al ver que Teddy no reaccionaba.

– ¿Y?

–Y que le acabas de decir a la hermanita de Kyle que irás a la práctica con ella.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…? ¡Oh! –Exclamó Teddy, dándose cuenta de todo de repente. Mike asintió– ¡Qué idiota! ¡Se me olvidó!

–Lo notamos–Dijo Mike con cansancio–. Está muy enojada–Añadió mirando a Vicky salir muy airada del Gran Comedor.

Teddy se puso de pie.

–Tengo que hablar con ella. Nos vemos, Mike. ¡Espera, Vicky! –Recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo para alcanzarla.

Si Vicky iba tan apurada no era sólo para dejar a Teddy atrás: tenía que llegar a clase de Transformaciones. Por eso se enojó el doble cuando Teddy la detuvo pegándole un buen tirón de pelo.

– ¡Ay! ¿Qué quieres? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Teddy retrocedió. Vicky nunca se había mostrado tan enojada con él.

–Vicky, lo siento–Empezó a decirle muy rápidamente–, se me olvidó…

–No importa. Ya tengo quién me ayude–Vicky se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y le dio la espalda.

– ¿Que ya tienes…? Pero si tú no tienes amigas…

Vicky se giró velozmente para mirarlo, haciendo que su largo cabello rubio le golpeara en la cara.

– ¡Mike es mi amigo!

– ¿Mike? –Teddy retrocedió un paso más, confundido– ¿Mike? –Repitió–Pero si él…

–Sabe más de Encantamientos que tú–Le soltó Vicky con maldad–. Y tú prefieres ir a ver Quidditch con una chica linda a estudiar conmigo.

– ¿Qué?

–Igual Mike es más listo y más lindo que tú. Yo también prefiero estudiar con él que contigo.

–Repito: ¿Qué?

Vicky le dio la espalda y se alejó casi corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a Teddy completamente alucinado.

Una vez que el chico se hubo recompuesto un poco de aquella extraña pelea, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el Gran Comedor muy apurado, esperando que Mike todavía estuviese allí.

Lo encontró comiéndose unos panqueques de lo más tranquilo. Alzó la vista con una sonrisa cuando vio a Teddy detenerse frente a él.

– ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

–Tú me hablas de cumplir promesas–Le soltó Teddy, hosco, sentándose frente a él. Ninguno de los dos tenía clases a esa hora–. ¿Qué le dirás a Kyle por no ir a la práctica como prometiste?

–Sí voy a ir–Le dijo Mike tomando un buen bocado de panqueque.

–Pero si Vicky acaba de decirme que la ayudarás con Encantamientos–Exclamó Teddy, alzando las cejas.

–Y eso haré–Mike asintió con toda la paciencia del mundo.

–Y escúchame, Bouvier, ¿Cómo piensas estar en dos lugares a la vez? –Le espetó Teddy de mal modo. Se estaba cansando de esa conversación.

–No voy a hacer eso–Mike se encogió de hombros con una gran sonrisa–. Vic irá a la práctica de Quidditch conmigo y luego iremos a la biblioteca…

– ¿Irá contigo a la práctica y _luego_ a la biblioteca? –Exclamó Teddy casi boquiabierto.

–Eso dije.

– ¡Pero ella odia el Quidditch!

–No creo que sea tan así, Teddy.

–No me digas como es, Mike, que la conozco mejor que tú.

–La has dejado plantada–Mike dejó de comer para mirarlo–. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar que estudiara sola? Sólo me ofrecí a ayudarla.

– ¡Ahora no quiere hablarme!

–Eso no es por mi culpa exactamente–Dijo Mike apartando el plato de sí y tomando su mochila–. Tengo que devolver unos libros a la biblioteca. ¿Quieres venir? –Le preguntó muy sonriente.

Teddy se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No.

–Bueno–Mike se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie–. No te la agarres conmigo, Teddy.

Se alejó de la mesa y salió del comedor, dejando al enfurruñado Teddy sumido en su propio enfado.

_**·~…La vie en rose…~·**_

Vicky tomó los libros y los metió en la mochila, teniendo cuidado de cerrarla bien. Se la puso en la espalda e iba a salir por la puerta cuando se lo pensó mejor y, dejando el bolso otra vez sobre la cama, corrió hacia el baño para echarse un vistazo en el espejo.

Se había dejado el pelo suelto, liso y largo hasta mitad de espalda. Pensó que la camiseta color blanca no era del todo adecuada y se la cambió por una color azul rey.

Satisfecha ahora sí con el resultado, tomó la mochila y salió de la habitación. Mike y ella habían quedado de encontrarse en la Sala Común.

–Hola, Vic–La saludó Mike con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie del sillón donde había estado sentado esperándola.

–Hola.

–Qué linda.

–Me la regaló mi abuela en navidad–Explicó refiriéndose a su remera*.

–Me refería a ti.

Vicky sonrió, y sintió cierto calor en las mejillas.

–Gracias–Murmuró–. ¿Tienes los libros?

–Sí, en la mochila–Mike señaló la que tenía en la espalda–. ¿Te pesa mucho? –Añadió señalando el bolso de Vicky.

Pero antes de que Vicky pudiera negar con la cabeza, Mike había tomado la mochila y se la había colgado del hombro libre.

–No hace falta…–Balbuceó Vicky.

–No me molesta, en serio–Su sonrisa fue muy convincente, por lo que Vicky no insistió–. ¿Vamos?

Vicky asintió, y salieron de la Sala Común.

En el campo de Quidditch estaban los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor. Kyle Brown era el nuevo guardián. Los demás eran los mismos del año anterior, según había apreciado Vicky: Sheila McLaggen y Brittany Madison, cazadoras; el capitán, Jacob Coote, también era cazador. Los golpeadores se llamaban Ethan Kirke y John Peakes. La buscadora era una chica llamada Sue Towler.

Vicky sabía que si Teddy no se había presentado a las pruebas de ese año era porque él quería ser cazador, no guardián, que era lo que habían estado buscando ese año y para lo cual se había presentado (y quedado) Kyle.

Pero no iba a pensar en lo que Teddy quería o no quería. Estaba demasiado enojada con él, después de todo.

La había abandonado a su suerte en una tarde de estudio súper importante para el promedio de ambos por salir con la chica que le había hecho la vida imposible a Vicky, por no decir que hasta hacía un par de días Teddy había jurado odiarla.

– ¿Vic, estás bien?

Vicky abrió mucho los ojos, sobresaltándose por la pregunta de Mike, que estaba sentado junto a ella en un punto bajo de las gradas.

–Sí. Es que estoy…distraída.

–Perdón por traerte–Se disculpó Mike pasándose una mano por el pelo. Es demasiado lindo, pensó Vicky, y aunque se sorprendió un poco de sí misma, llegó a la conclusión de que no era la primera vez que lo pensaba. En realidad, lo había pensado desde la primera vez que lo había visto–. Sé que no te gusta el Quidditch, pero no podía fallarle a Kyle. Ya le había dicho que vendría.

Vicky dejó de fijarse en cómo la luz hacía que el pelo rubio de Mike brillara tanto al oír esto último.

–No podías romper tu promesa–Dijo, y Mike pareció entender que hablaba implícitamente de Teddy.

–A Teddy se le olvidó, Vic, no lo hizo a propósito.

Vicky se sintió ligeramente molesta porque Mike defendiera a Teddy, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran amigos y era lo más normal. Además, no podía hacer que Mike escogiera: de seguro elegiría a Teddy, y era más de lo que podría haber soportado. Mike era el único amigo que le quedaba a Vicky.

–No me importa. Si se le olvidó es porque no le daba tanta importancia. No me toma en serio. Cree que soy una niñita pequeña–Vicky miró a Mike a los ojos con mucha seriedad–. Y no soy tan pequeña como cree.

–No cree que seas tan pequeña…

–Me trata como si fuera un bebé, como si fuera a largarme a llorar de un momento a otro–Vicky se cruzó de brazos–. No me importa–Repitió, aunque era evidente que no era cierto incluso para ella misma–. Vamos a ver de qué va esto–Vicky se acomodó en su asiento y fijó la vista en los miembros del equipo.

– ¿En serio vas a hacer eso? –Mike alzó las cejas.

–Quiero ver si Kyle es tan bueno como dice, el muy presumido.

Mike sonrió levemente y también fijó la vista en el campo de juego.

De lo que vio de la práctica, Vicky no entendió mucho. Todavía se había quedado grabada en su mente la imagen del trasero que Catherine Brown muy amablemente había sacudido en sus narices con le excusa de "querer pasar a la siguiente fila de asientos".

–Si hubieras pedido permiso–Farfulló Vicky una vez que Catherine hubo llegado al otro lado (No sin antes restregar también su trasero en la cara de Mike) –yo te habría dejado pasar sin necesidad de que me aplastaras.

–Lo siento, Vic–Catherine se mostró amable, con su sonrisa de nariz arrugada, pero muy sorprendida. Vicky nunca le había hablado de ese modo tan enojoso.

–Está bien–Resopló Vicky a desgana.

Entonces Teddy dio un paso hacia Vicky con la boca abierta, y ella supo que quería decirle algo, pero decidió ignorarlo. Se abrazó las piernas y se giró hacia Mike, de modo de que Teddy pudiera pasar sin problemas y sin necesitar hablar con ella, dado que le daba la espalda.

Entonces Vicky no se concentró nada en la práctica (De la que poco y nada entendía, desde la primera infancia el Quidditch representó para ella simplemente peligro), no con Catherine Brown soltando carcajadas exageradas unas filas más abajo. Mike estaba demasiado concentrado en los jugadores y sus maniobras como para conversar con ella, y Vicky, al ver a Teddy sumarse a las risas descocidas de Catherine, no pudo evitar sentirse reemplazada.

_**·~…La vie en rose…~·**_

_La primer pelea que vemos de estos dos en lo que va del fic. Los hermanos Brown se hacen detestar. Lo cual es contradictorio, ya que en unos de mis libros preferidos (la saga "Cuatro Bodas", de Nora Roberts, recomendadísimos los cuatro) los dos hermanos Brown que hay son un amor. En fin, manías mías. Agrego una aclaración (no) útil de vocabulario._

_*Remera: Camiseta de manga corta (¿?)_

_Un Review y te llega un Teddy o un Mike a domicilio, a elección. Si no lo dejas una Cat se mudará a tu escuela y te sonreirá arrugando la nariz todos los días D:_


	7. Azul y rosa

**Título**: _La vie en rose_.

**Autor**: NatWizard (Natalia Luna)

**Tema**: Harry Potter (Nueva generación)

**Disclaimer**: Los nombres y lugares que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter, la Wikipedia o en entrevistas a Rowling, bueno, son todos suyos. Los demás, son míos.

**Summary:** Teddy y Victoire han sido amigos toda la vida. A ella le gusta el color rosa y las princesas. A él, el color azul, y las espadas. A Vicky le gustan las fresas, y Edith Piaf. A Teddy le gusta el arándano…y ver sonreír a Victoire. Para Gui.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GUI! (TAMBIÉN LO PUBLICO POR AQUÍ, ES EL CUMPLE DE **Sorcieres de la Neige**, SALUDENLA! XDD)

Capítulo 7

Azul y rosa

Tan pronto terminó el partido de Quidditch, Vicky bajó corriendo por las gradas, casi sin esperar a Mike. Le había parecido que Teddy quería decirle algo, y ella no tenía la menor intención de escuchar lo que tuviera para decirle, menos aún si estaba Catherine con él.

– ¡Victoire! –La llamó Kyle al verla a punto de huir despavorida del campo. Vicky se obligó a detenerse y lo miró con impaciencia.

– ¿Qué?

–Al final viniste. ¿Por qué?

–Porque Mike me lo pidió–Vicky iba a seguir caminando cuando Kyle volvió a insistir.

– ¿Mike? –Repitió– ¿Mike Bouvier?

Vicky frunció los labios. Empezaba a enfadarse. Sabía que detrás de Mike venían Teddy y Catherine.

– ¿Cuántos "Mike" conoces?

– ¿Y entonces qué? –Insistió Kyle, consiguiendo que Vicky se enfadara de verdad.

– ¿Entonces qué, qué, Brown? –Exclamó. Se confundió terriblemente al ver que Kyle le sonreía. Si bien era una sonrisa burlona y que pretendía ser desagradable, le estaba sonriendo.

– ¿Has podido ver lo bueno que soy en el Quidditch?

–No te presté atención–Le soltó Vicky con el ceño fruncido, para después alejarse de él a grandes zancadas. Kyle Brown era un auténtico presumido.

Mike la alcanzó ya en el castillo. Resoplaba, y estaba despeinado. Lo más desconcertante, pensó Vicky, es que aún así se ve lindo.

– ¡Vic! –Mike se llevó una mano al pecho, al tiempo que intentaba respirar con normalidad– ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

–Es que… ¡Oh, no! –Vicky vio que Mike estaba cargando su mochila y se acercó para tomarla ella misma– ¡Corriste con todo este peso! ¡Lo siento mucho, Mike! Dámela…

–No, deja, yo puedo–Mike se acomodó el bolso y ambos emprendieron el camino hasta la biblioteca.

Por un rato se hizo el silencio. Ni Teddy ni Cat aparecieron, y Vicky se alegró por ello. No quería hablar con ninguno de los dos, en especial con Teddy.

–Huir no te servirá siempre, Vic–Dijo Mike, tomándola desprevenida. Vicky lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con Teddy. No es porque sea mi amigo, pero no lo hizo con mala intención–Añadió cuando Vicky giró el rostro en la dirección opuesta–. Se olvidó. Es distraído.

–No le importé lo suficiente como para acordarse de mí–Dijo Vicky en voz muy baja–. Los amigos no hacen eso.

Mike, que había conseguido exactamente el efecto opuesto al deseado con sus palabras, puso cara de preocupación.

–No quise decir eso, Teddy te tiene muy en cuenta. Siempre habla de ti.

–Te lo repito, no soy tan pequeña como cree–Vicky se detuvo para mirar a Mike, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo–. Voy a hablarle cuando yo quiera, o cuando me acuerde. Y eso puede tardar. No es lo suficientemente importante–Añadió con voz tan titubeante que Mike chasqueó la lengua.

–Esa sí que no te la crees ni tú.

–No te preocupes por lo que pase entre Teddy y yo–Le pidió Vicky, intentando terminar con el tema–. Ahora tenemos que estudiar Encantamientos.

Mike le echó una mirada dubitativa, pero finalmente asintió.

–Tienes razón. No tengo que meterme. Tendrán que arreglarlo por ustedes mismos–Vicky se encogió de hombros, y pronto llegaron a la biblioteca.

Vicky dejó su mochila sobre una de las mesas cerca de la puerta y se sentó en la silla. Mike hizo lo mismo frente a ella.

–Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que va a evaluar el profesor exactamente? –Comenzó Mike poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

–Dijo algo así del capítulo uno y dos–Vicky soltó un suspiro de hastío. Detestaba Encantamientos–. Lo más básico.

–Al menos eso es bueno.

–Espero. Y el primer capítulo es de repaso del año pasado.

– ¿Y qué tal estás con eso?

–No muy bien–Vicky lo miró haciendo una mueca–. Lo siento.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? –Mike se encogió de hombros, y abrió el libro de Encantamientos de Vicky, quien sonrió con timidez–Yo me ofrecí a ayudarte. ¿Qué te es más difícil? ¿Lo práctico o lo teórico?

–Lo práctico. Todo eso de mover la varita…–Vicky negó con la cabeza–La última vez que intenté hacer un hechizo de los más difíciles, Teddy, que me estaba ayudando, quiso mostrarme cómo hacerlo, pero no resultó muy bien. Terminó prendiéndose fuego el pelo…–Vicky se detuvo de pronto, y se miró las rodillas. Estaba muy enfadada con Teddy. Aunque no estaba _sólo_ enfadada. También se sentía triste. Algo le pinchaba dentro del pecho de un modo muy desagradable.

Mike pareció darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Vicky lo miró sorprendida.

– ¿Sabes qué? –Dijo Mike–Vamos a dejar esto por un rato.

–Pero en verdad necesito aprobar el examen de mañana…

–No podrás concentrarte con esos ánimos, Vic.

Vicky iba a decirle que no era cierto, pero luego decidió que Mike tenía razón. Suspiró.

–No, creo que no.

–Tienes que despejarte un poco–Mike tomó la mochila de Vicky con desparpajo y guardó el libro adentro. Luego se la colgó del hombro. Se puso de pie–. ¿Sabes que podríamos hacer? –Vicky negó con la cabeza–Estudiar afuera. Aquí está muy encerrado. Así te distraes un poco, y de paso te preparas para el examen–Le sonrió, muy pagado de sí mismo al haber encontrado la solución al problema–. ¿Qué te parece?

Vicky asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, también muy sonriente. La idea le agradaba. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero la idea de despejarse un poco se le hacía muy agradable.

–Me parece genial.

–También a mí.

Mike esperó a que Vicky se pusiera de pie y se encaminaron al jardín. Se sentaron bajo un árbol. La tarde estaba muy agradable, y a la sombra no hacía ni frío ni calor.

Mike resultó ser tan bueno explicando la tarea como resolviéndola. Vicky consiguió aprenderse perfectamente los hechizos más fáciles y avanzó un poco en la técnica de los difíciles, aunque por poco le prendió fuego a la camiseta de Mike. Después de un par de horas de estudio intenso, Vicky sentía que ya sabía más que suficiente para sacar una nota excelente en el examen.

– ¿Quieres que revisemos algo más? –Ofreció Mike echándole una ojeada al libro.

–Creo que con eso es suficiente. Gracias–Vicky le sonrió con gratitud–. De no haber sido por ti, no sé qué habría hecho.

–No hay de qué. Y me alegro de haberte sido de ayuda.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, contemplando el limpio cielo azul y disfrutando de la brisa.

Y entonces apareció Teddy. Vicky endureció la espalda de inmediato, sin atreverse a creer del todo que el chico estaba allí, de pie frente a ella, con aspecto de haber corrido y mirada suplicante.

–Vicky–Dijo entonces, y ella se cruzó de brazos, apartando la vista.

Vicky no quería mirarlo, mucho menos oírlo, pero Mike estaba allí y no habría sido correcto salir corriendo. Además de que Vicky quería que Teddy entendiera que ella ya era grande, y con huir sólo habría conseguido el efecto contrario.

–No quiero hablar contigo.

–No tienes que hablar–Teddy habló velozmente–. Sólo escúchame.

Sonaba un poco desesperado, y quizá por eso Vicky se ablandó un poquito. Lo suficiente como para quedarse callada y escucharlo.

–Buena idea–Mike habló entonces, y Vicky lo miró muy sorprendida cuando él se puso de pie–. Adiós, chicos.

–Pero…–Tartamudeó Vicky, viéndolo marcharse por el camino de regreso al castillo.

–Suerte–Fue lo único de añadió Mike antes de irse definitivamente. Vicky se abrazó las rodillas, y se quedó en silencio, aguardando, aunque no sabía bien qué.

–Fui tonto–Empezó a decirle Teddy en tono lastimero, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella, buscando sus ojos–. No debí haber aceptado ir con Cat al entrenamiento de Quidditch…

–Ahora la llamas "Cat"–No pudo evitar soltarle Vicky en tono resentido. Teddy enarcó las cejas, y para indignación de Vicky, enrojeció un poco.

–Es que me pidió que le dijera así…

–Oh, es que haces todo lo que ella te pide–Volvió a interrumpirlo Vicky, fulminándolo con la mirada–. Qué caballeroso eres, Lupin.

–No me llames "Lupin", Vicky…

– ¿Puedes dejar de decirme así? –Le chilló ella, poniéndose de pie con la velocidad de un resorte– ¡Ya no soy una nenita! ¡Tengo doce años! ¡Doce años enteros!

– ¡Siempre te he dicho "Vicky"! –Exclamó Teddy a su vez, también poniéndose de pie– ¡Y tú estabas de acuerdo!

–Pues ya no, fíjate–Teddy la miró con los ojos como platos, como si no la reconociera.

– ¿No puedes perdonarme? –Insistió con tono de súplica– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? –Vicky lo miró entonces, sorprendida, momentáneamente silenciada– ¿Debo suplicar?

–Claro que no–Vicky sacudió la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos. Entonces dio un respingo, frunciendo nuevamente el entrecejo, aunque seguía luciendo sorprendida–. ¿Por qué insistes tanto, eh?

– ¿Cómo que por qué? –Se extrañó Teddy.

– ¿Por qué insistes tanto para que te perdone?

–Pues porque te quiero–Le dijo Teddy entonces, atropelladamente pero con naturalidad, y algo en el interior de Vicky se removió, volviéndose muy cálido–. Eres mi favorita, ¿Recuerdas?

Vicky se quedó un momento en silencio, repentinamente desarmada. Todo el resentimiento parecía haberse esfumado de su cuerpo.

–Creí que Cathy era tu favorita ahora–Murmuró, y Teddy se mostró completamente sorprendido.

– ¿Cathy? –Repitió, como si no hubiera escuchado ese nombre en su vida– ¿Cathy mi favorita? ¿Qué estás loca?

Vicky se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada.

–Como la preferiste antes que a mí…

–No la preferí de ninguna manera–Repuso Teddy velozmente–. Sólo me puse estúpido, no sé por qué. Te busqué para hablar contigo, pero tú me dijiste que ibas a estudiar con alguien más, y yo te dije que no tenías amigas…–Teddy hizo una mueca–Lamento eso también.

Vicky se encogió de hombros otra vez.

–No tienes por qué. Es cierto.

–No te hacen falta–Le dijo Teddy entonces, dando un paso hacia ella–. Me tienes a mí. Siempre me tendrás.

– ¿Incluso aunque esté Cathy? –Vicky alzó la vista para mirarlo, titubeante.

–Incluso aunque esté Cathy, o cualquier otra persona–Teddy le sonrió–. Tú siempre serás mi favorita.

Vicky también le sonrió, una sonrisa un poco temblorosa.

–Y tú siempre serás mi primo favorito.

– ¿Me perdonas?

–Te perdono–Vicky se puso repentinamente seria–. Pero no vuelvas a dejarme plantada.

–Nunca más–La sonrisa de Teddy se hizo más amplia, y buscó algo en su bolsillo. Sacó un paquete arrugado y pequeño, y se lo tendió.

– ¿Para mí? –Preguntó Vicky tontamente, tomando el paquete y buscando las uniones para abrirlo.

–Sí. Lo tenía guardado para tu cumpleaños–Añadió Teddy, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos–, pero luego quise dártelo ahora. Espero que te guste, yo no sabía si…

Vicky soltó una pequeña exclamación, sonriendo ampliamente. Era una bonita y diminuta estrella azul, un nuevo dije para la pulsera que él mismo le había regalado.

–Gracias, Teddy. Es precioso–Intentó prenderlo a la pulsera, pero Teddy se acercó y lo enganchó en seguida. Vicky alzó la muñeca, admirando la estrella azul junto con la florcita rosa, y sonrió–. Azul y rosa. Tú y yo.

Abrazó a Teddy entonces, de repente, y el pelo del muchacho se puso azul, un bonito azul cielo.

–Yo también te quiero–Añadió Vicky, abrazándolo fuertemente, y Teddy le devolvió el abrazo.

Mike sonrió, contemplándolos desde la entrada del castillo. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al dejarlos a solas, y ahora volvían a ser amigos de nuevo. Sin embargo, hubo algo en aquel abrazo que resultaba raro para tratarse de dos chicos reconciliándose. Hubo algo en el color azul que toó el pelo de Teddy, un color que no le había visto nunca. Y hubo también algo en la sonrisa de Victorie cuando se separaron. Un algo que hizo que Mike dejara de sonreír, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Victoire le había sonreído a Mike muchas veces, y todas habían sido sonrisas muy lindas. Pero nunca una sonrisa tan hermosa como esa.

_**·~…La vie en rose…~·**_

_Después de una tardanza abismal, vuelvo aquí. Hola gente, muchas gracias por seguir la historia._

_¿A que son hermosos estos dos? Yo los amo._


End file.
